Pesadillas amargas
by fer451
Summary: Se trata de la historia y pensamientos de Alice Baudelaire, una científica de reconocimiento, una chica inteligente, que desgraciadamente se topa con Albert Wesker. Desde la muerte de Albert Wesker, las cosas estaba tranquilas, hasta que Alice se entera de que el clon de Albert la ha estado buscando durante todo ese periodo. La cosas al principio son muy tensas, ya que Alice.
1. Reencuentro

Cap. 1.

- Jake Muller – ese fue el nombre que me hizo recordar a Albert Wesker después de casi 5 años. - Adelante… - invite a Jake Muller a entrar en la sala de toma de muestras.

Mi nombre es Alice Baudelaire, tengo 32 años y soy una científica reconocida en europa.

– Por favor, toma asiento y extiende tu brazo sobre la almohadilla. – Le explique al chico que tenía una característica cicatriz en su rostro – voy a tomar 3 tubos con sangre señor Muller.

- Solo hágalo rápido, ¿quiere? – contesto Jake con un tono bastante agotador.

Me gire y solo pude contestarle con una leven sonrisa, "claro, eres un experimento, debes estar acostumbrado a las agujas" dije en mi mente.

Jake Muller, era el hijo biológico de Albert Wesker… eso fue lo que me dijo Chris Redfield hace unos 5 días atrás, avisándome que vendría a los laboratorios del estado.

- Gracias Jake, puedes irte. – y esa fue la única vez que vi al heredero del poder que Wesker había creado en el mundo, un legado inesperadamente provechoso para la ciencia, de seguro ahora mismo se está revolcando en su tumba de lava volcánica.

Rotule las muestras de Jake, tome asiento y las observé con cuidado. Yo sería la encargada de hacer una vacuna con el plasma de Jake Muller, la cura estaba en mis manos, ese trabajo lo realizaría sola en un laboratorio de los Estados Unidos.

De pronto observe el rostro de Wesker en mi mente, cerré fuertemente mis ojos para dejar de pensar en él, aun tenía ese sentimiento de querer golpearlo fuerte mente en su rostro y romper esos putos lentes de sol que siempre usaba. Suspire profundamente.

Inicio del flash back.

El primer encuentro. Año 2003

Había iniciado un nuevo trabajo en una nueva empresa científica, de nombre Tricell, la empresa me había llamado ofreciéndome un trabajo que estaba destinado a ser mi mayor premio de todos. El director de Tricell explico que necesitaba científicos con experiencia y competencias y que ofrecía la mejor paga para aquel trabajo, y yo, siendo alguien ambiciosa, acepte.

Debía viajar a los Estados Unidos para poder instalarme dentro de lo que era el mundo de Tricell, era una compañía privada, la cual tenía todo a su alcance, era como un mundo aislado.

El ultimo correo que me llego de un asistente de Tricell me indicaba todo lo que debía hacer durante ese día, instalarme en el hotel de Tricell, cenar en el hotel con una mesa reservada y por supuesto hablar con el director de Tricell para darme la bienvenida.

Había quedado impresionada, si el lugar era tan lujoso, ¿Cómo lo serian los laboratorios? ¿Las maquinas? Estaba demasiado entusiasmada con comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible. – Señorita Baudelaire, el señor Thompson la espera en su oficina – me dijo de pronto la secretaria.

Entré sin golpear y lo primero que escuché fue un – Las cosas no se hacen de esa forma Wesker… - eso hizo que me arrepintiera de no haber golpeado la puerta antes, y me quede allí, sin saber si debía entrar o cerrar la puerta. Hasta que escuche un "adelante".

- Con permiso, señor Thomas…

- Señorita Baudelare, por favor, adelante – Thomas se levanto rápidamente de su escritorio, mientras que ese tal Wesker, estaba de espaldas. – es un gusto poder tenerla en nuestras instalaciones aquí en America.

- Muchas gracias, para mí también lo es, creame.

Wesker se levanto y se giro para poder verme – Señorita Baudelare… Albert Wesker - extendió su brazo para estrechar mi mano de la forma más fría pero educada del mundo. No le dije nada. Albert Wesker era un hombre muy alto, de tes blanca, de cabello rubio y bien cortado, usaba lente oscuros, los cuales me parecían una falta de respeto. – Por favor – me indico su asiento y espero a que yo me sentara.

El señor Thompson parecía muy entusiasmado, por lo menos mucho más que el frio y enigmático Albert Wesker, quien no hablaba nada, tan solo asentía a cada hecho que indicaba el director de Tricell.

Thompson fue llamado por su secretaria, quien acepto inmediatamente, dejándonos solos a mi y a Wesker.

- Usted, es una persona muy joven para tener magnifica habilidad. – su voz era tranquila y a su vez seductora.

- No es habilidad señor Wesker, tan solo es vocación…

- Eso es admirable… - dijo son una sonrisa mediocre. – espero sea de su agrado este trabajo, porque esto… es un trabajo, aquí conocerá lo que es pensar y discutir, es por eso que escogimos a los mejores, espero no me decepcione.

- Créame que conozco mis capacidades, este es un trabajo merecedor para mí – Las palabras de Wesker hicieron que reflexionara sobre mi nuevo trabajo, se trataba de una prueba, un reto, debía ser mejor que los demás, por que habían más científicos en este hotel.

Fin del flash back.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, quería dejar de escuchar su voz en mi mente.

Las muestras de sangre estaban lista y preparadas para ser centrifugadas, donde podría obtener el plasma deseado, pero un sonido llamativo hizo que me retractara. "Atención a todo el personal del edificio, se solicita evacuar inmediatamente, diríjanse al hall principal para acatar nuevas órdenes" - ¿Qué? – "esto no es un simulacro, repito…"

- No puede ser… - tome las muestras y las guarde en un refrigerador con clave para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, también decidí cerrar el laboratorio. – Hey! Johnson! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Johnson era un compañero de laboratorio del sector 5.

- Nadie sabe nada Alice, pero será mejor que nos acompañes.

- Claro…

Pero antes de comenzar a bajar, una explosión causo que la mayoría de las personas con bata blanca cayeran al suelo. Un grupo de hombres de negro con armas, la mayoría ametralladoras ataco los pasillos del tercer piso del laboratorio - ¡QUIERO A TODO EL MUNDO EN EL SUELO AHORA! – grito uno de los hombres, quienes llevaba mascaras anti-gas, nadie podría reconocer sus rostros. "Esto es un atentado" pensé rápidamente, el humo que había salido por la explosión hizo que atinara a buscar un escondite, me devolví por los pasillos corriendo en busca de alguna habitación, pero nada estaba abierto.

De pronto, me encontré con un hombre alto, de un metro noventa de altura, estaba armado, llevaba un chaleco antibalas junto con una camisa azul sin ninguna insignia que lo representara, al igual que los terroristas, llevaba una máscara anti-gas, estaba de pie sobre una habitación que se encontraba con la puerta abierta. Impresionada retrocedí torpemente, antes de que me viera, pero para mala suerte, el hombre me apunto con el dedo, decidí correr antes de que comenzaran a disparar, pero una voz grito mi nombre, me gire mientras corría, se trataba de un compañero de trabajo, Frederick. – Alice! Ven! No corras! – me pareció extraño, pero al ver que Frederick estaba a salvo, decidí caminar hacia él y el hombre enmascarado.

Cerró la puerta, me acerque a Frederick - ¿Cómo sabes que tienes que confiar en él?

- El nos dijo que nos pondría a salvo, dijo que buscaba a alguien. – intrigada, comencé analizar su físico, era una persona de un físico atlético, su piel era palida y blanca, su cabello, era rubio y de cabello corto. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre quedo observándome, o eso era lo que creía, ya que sus ojos no se podían ver – tu nombre… ¿Cuál es? – se tardo tanto en contestar.

- Alfred…

- ¿Y a quien estas buscando? – nuevamente se tardo en contestar hasta que la máscara contesto

– a ti. - contesto la máscara


	2. Albert Wesker está vivo

Cap. 2

Albert Wesker está vivo.

Un ruido ensordecedor hizo que todos miráramos hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta a golpes por los hombres enmascarados -Todo el mundo quieto! - dijo uno de ellos con la voz distorsionada por culpa de la máscara.

Pero el hombre de nombre Alfred fue el único que atino a atacar con una salida de tres balas al instante de su escopeta hydra, los hombres saltaron hacia atrás, dándonos tiempo a todos de salir de la habitación que estaba rodeada. Tenía miedo... Así que decidí quedarme cerca de Alfred, ya llegara el momento de ver quién diablos era, pero lo primordial era salir del edificio.

Todos llegamos al estacionamiento, busque mi automóvil, donde guardaba una llave extra debajo de la rueda derecha delantera, pero justo al momento de correr por él, los terroristas comenzaron a disparar, y todas esas batas blancas de mis compañeros comenzaron a tener manchas rojas. Alfred se coloco delante de mí, ¿tenía intenciones de protegerme? Comenzó a disparar hasta distraer a los enmascarados - ve por tu auto - me indico con firmeza su extraña voz.

Apreté rápidamente el acelerador y grite el nombre del enmascarado, una vez que subió, salí sin importarme el estado de mi automóvil. Me preocupe por ver que nadie nos siguiera, no había nadie. Todo fue muy rápido...

- Alfred... Quítate esa mascara. - le ordene mientras manejaba

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Si quieres tener mi confianza, deberás hacerlo. - dije mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

- Es confidencial

Luego de ver que habíamos abandonado la ciudad, donde seguro el caos rondaba, me detuve en una especie de bosque cerca de la carretera. Me baje rápidamente del automóvil y corrí lejos de Alfred, con el objetivo de que me siguiera.

Me escondí entre los arbustos, no quería que me viera, no era una persona de fiar, aun que me haya salvado la vida, eso no significaría nada.

De pronto sentí su mano en mi hombro, me asuste y por inercia tome su mano con toda la fuerza que me proporcionaba el virus que llevaba en mis venas y lance lejos al desconocido.

Corrí todo lo que pude pero fue imposible, el hombre... Alfred, ya se encontraba delante de mí - ¿qué? - dije asombrada frenando rápidamente, y en ese momento mi cerebro, mis memorias, mis sentimientos comenzaron a florecer... Su cabello, su estructura, la velocidad y agilidad con las armas... - no... - Me di por vencida, no lo podía creer, el mundo se me había venido encima - !¿cómo has sobrevivido maldito imbécil!? - le grite con todo el desprecio que había guardado estos ultimo 5 años.

El hombre tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego decidido por quitarse la máscara, hizo que mis venas corrieran más sangre de la que tenia... Albert Wesker estaba frente a mí, intacto, sin ningún rasguño después del incidente en el volcán en Africa.

- No soy Albert Wesker.

¿Dijo que no era Albert Wesker? ¿Acaso me cree idiota? Asombrada no sabía que contestarle, su voz, era la misma voz... Era Albert Wesker, le di la espalda, no podía seguir mirándolo, lleve mis manos a mi boca, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Soy su clon - prosiguió. - un clon que el mismo Wesker fabrico mientras estabas en África. Alice...

¿Cómo podía salir de aquí? Wesker era mucho más rápido que yo, debía buscar algo que lo distrajera, sentí dentro del bolsillo de mi delantal blanco mi teléfono celular, lo saque con cuidado mientras miraba al supuesto "clon" de perfil.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa fuerza? - pregunto Wesker tratando de hacer vida social - acaso tienes los anticuerpos T?

Lance el teléfono directo a su rostro, el fue más rápido y lo tomo, mientras que yo me acerque y golpee su abdomen con fuerza, provocando que Wesker retrocediera. Después de eso, me aleje de la zona mientras escuchaba como Wesker tosía producto del golpe.

Me detuve en un árbol, estaba perdida, quería buscar la carretera para tener ayuda, pero no lo logre, estaba cansada, las corridas no eran mi fuerte. Debía caminar, con el mayor cuidado posible, ya que Wesker podría encontrarme, arregle mi rubio cabello, el cual estaba tomado con una cola, pero desgraciadamente Wesker me toma por la espalda y me coloca un pañuelo blanco en mis fosas nasales, me produjo tanta fuerza que mis músculos llegaron a arder de dolor, poco a poco, comencé a perder la noción, mis ojos se cerraban, mis piernas se rindieron e hicieron que mi cuerpo cayera nuevamente en manos de Albert Wesker.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	3. Adam

Cap. 3

Mi cuello, me dolía mi cuello, fruncí el ceño, respire con profundidad, levante mi rostro, buscando poder despertar. Mis manos... Estaban atadas en cada uno del respaldar de los brazos de una silla de madera, mis piernas también estaban atadas, al igual que mi abdomen. Mi desesperación hizo que mis ojos se volvieran abrir como platos. Había dos velas encendidas en la habitación, las cuales iluminaban muy poco, era de noche, ¿dónde estaba?

- Permanece tranquila, mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara.

Wesker... Recordé que había intentado huir de él, comencé hacer resumen de todo lo que había sucedido en la tarde. - ¿tranquila? Es lo menos que quiero hacer... Permanecer a tu lado. Wesker, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? Ya viste que nada conseguiste en África con mi ayuda, nunca cumplí mi objetivo, ¿y crees que lo haré ahora? Sabes... Con este anticuerpo que llevo... Ahora sí que soy capaz de matarme, ahora puedo incluso atravesarme la mano en mi pecho y morir de una vez por todas, todo... Con tal de no ver a ver tu rostro nunca más.

Wesker se acerco a la luz, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí, se acomodo y analizo todo el discurso que acababa de dar. - entiendo que Wesker te hizo sufrir, el era un experto en eso... Pero entiende, yo no soy Wesker. Soy su clon. - Era difícil poder entender lo que el clon de Albert Wesker trataba de hacerme escuchar, de hecho era mucho más complicado no perder las riendas cuando sabes que el hombre que odias tanto, te está hablando, incluso mintiendo.

- Por favor, detente... Ya... Basta. Me repugna tener que oír estupideces. - baje la mirada, ahora las ganas de querer morir eran inmensas. Odiaba a Albert Wesker, si hubiese tenido que pagar la oportunidad de hacerlo sufrir antes de su muerte, lo hubiese hecho.

- Alice... Alice Baudelaire - su voz, había cambiado de tono, Wesker siempre hablaba de una forma controladora e irónica, pero esta vez, quería hacerme entender que mi nombre era importante para él. - No tengo idea cual es el propósito de querer encontrarte, de querer protegerte, desde que tengo memoria, salí en busca tuya, mi mente solo recuerda tu rostro, tu nombre... Solo tengo memoria de hace 5 años... Me encontré solo en un laboratorio oculto al norte de Africa, desperté como si me hubiesen inducido un coma... Alice, no tengo intenciones de volver hacer lo que Wesker quiso hacer con este mundo, tan solo busco una identidad, una nueva identidad, la BSAA me está buscando por algo que yo no hice.

Levante mi rostro y mire al supuesto clon de Albert Wesker... - ¿cómo puedo creerte? - pregunte de forma agotadora.

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos, fue algo profundo, algo que ambos buscaban solucionar, el problema estaba frente a nosotros, pero no sabíamos como buscar la solución. El Wesker clon se levanto y se acerco a mí, mientras que yo, trate de alejarme lo más que pude de su humanidad, pero la sorpresa fue otra... Estaba desatando mis brazos de la silla.

- No tengo como comprobar que no soy Albert Wesker. Si te dejo ir... Me quedare solo y seré el hombre más buscado en todo el planeta por la BSSA. Y entiendo que es complicado para ti Alice, tú más que nadie odiaba a Wesker, aun no entiendo el propósito de mi creación, pero créeme... Que no tengo intenciones de manipular a alguien o incluso adueñarme del mundo con el bioterrorismo. - termino de desatarme e inmediatamente saco su revólver y la dejo en mis piernas - me harías un gran favor si me disparas ahora... - se alejo tres pasos y espero con firmeza mi decisión - antes de que te vayas, te pido que por favor me mates.

No entendía nada, tal vez si lo entendía, pero mi mente no era capaz de procesarlo de forma rápida y clara, pero estaba en mis manos acabar de una vez por todas, la creación más importante que Albert Wesker hizo mientras estuvo en este mundo, tomé el arma, la cargue y apunte hacia el rostro del gran hombre.

La luz de las velas comenzaron a moverse producto del viento que soplaba con inquietud, eso hizo que nuestras siluetas en la habitación no se quedaran quietas, mis ojos penetraron los ojos del clon. Era una maravillosa copia, una copia idéntica, ¿cuál sería el verdadero propósito de crear al único invento que la humanidad ha intentado crear por varios siglos? ¿Cómo era Wesker capaz de crear algo así? No lo hizo solo... Wesker era inteligente, inteligente para manipular a los demás. Observe con odio su rostro, pero era extraño, muy extraño, no tenia esos patéticos lentes negros, su rostro se veía sereno y tranquilo... ¿Cómo me sentiría ser alguien que no soy? Baje el arma y también mi rostro - no soy nadie para matar a otra persona.

Sentí la mirada del clon sobre mí, ¿que estará pensando? ¿Acaso sabía que no dispararía?

Inicio del Flash back

Un ambiente tétrico se había apoderado del gran barco que Wesker utilizaría para navegar lo más rápido posible a los Estados Unidos, con el fin de hacer explotar Uroboros sobre la humanidad.

Me escoltaban dos plagas armadas, mientras que lo único que yo llevaba en mis manos, era una maleta con los sueros que Wesker necesitaba inyectarse cada ocho horas. Wesker iba delante de mí junto con Excella, la puta Excella...

Wesker no sentía miedo, en lo absoluto, estaba muy confiado en que sus hombres y criaturas acabarían de una vez por todas con Chris y su compañera, pero de no ser así, Wesker ya tenía planeado otro ataque bajo su manga. Me había solicitado preparar el virus T nuevamente en su estado más puro, ¿a quién se lo inyectaría?

Una vez que llegamos a la cubierta del buque, mis ojos se asombraron al ver un montón de cadáveres amontonados en un sector, el olor que expendía era horrible, la mayoría de ellos, hombres de color negro. Wesker recibió una llamada, la cual decía que Chris aun seguía con vida y que ya se encontraba en el barco. Era el momento de ver cuál era el segundo plan del rubio. - Alice... El virus. - las plagas me apuntaron con sus respectivas armas, esperando que acatara de forma ordenada y silenciosa las ordenes de Wesker. En cuanto le hice entrega de la vacuna, Wesker, con una velocidad impresionante, capturo a Excella e inyecto el virus en su yugular, la mujer asustada y enfurecida miro a Wesker con desprecio - ¡Albert no! - dijo junto a su extraño acento.

- Lo siento Excella, pero alguien más debe probar el increíble poder que Uroboros es capaz de entregar. - dijo mientras observaba retorcijarse en el suelo a su compañera.

Mi rostro quiso ver hacia otro lado, preferí ver el montón de cuerpos en descomposición a que el sufrimiento de Excella Gionne, pero algo llamo mi atención nuevamente, había un hombre, con bata blanca, de piel clara, ese hombre era mucho mayor de yo, entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor su rostro petrificado, me parecía muy familiar hasta que entendí de quien se trataba... - Craig Venter... - dije en voz baja.

Craig Venter, el científico que ha sido el favorito de las cámaras y entrevistas en todo el mundo, fue el primer científico en clonar una célula madre de un ser humano, un acontecimiento que ha traído controversias en el mundo religioso, para mí solo era el comienzo las nuevas tecnologías e innovaciones en la salud.

Fin del Flash back.

- Tu creador fue Craig Venter... No fue Wesker. - le dije al clon con seguridad - encontré su cuerpo en África, de seguro Wesker se deshizo de el al momento de ver que tu creación iba por buen camino.

- Alice... - dije el clon, pero no lo tome en cuenta.

Camine por la habitación con el arma en mi mano, pensando si debía seguir con este tipo de investigación, de pronto a mi mente llego el rostro de Chris. - Necesito mi teléfono celular, ahora.

- Alice, escúchame... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que acatar a todas las órdenes que te dé, debo confirmar de que no eres el verdadero Albert Wesker y para eso, necesito apoyo. - no debía dejarlo solo, ¿qué sucedía si el clon era un objetivo claro para el regreso del difunto Albert? A estas alturas, todo podía suceder, sentía que vivía en un mundo de fantasías. - mi teléfono.

Me encontré con un Wesker indeciso, no había seriedad en su rostro, había inseguridad, el clon quería sacarse el peso que Wesker había dejado en el, ¿cómo era posible que un clon tuviera tanta información en su cabeza? Había muchas preguntas que debía contestarme. Sus ojos de color pardo hicieron que sintiera tranquilidad y no esas ganas de querer escapar del, el verdadero Wesker solo tuvo ojos rojos para mí. - ¿cómo es que sabes de mi?

El clon me hizo entrega de mi celular y me dijo - No lo sé, solo recuerdo tu rostro, que tu cabello rubio llegaba a tus hombros, y que siempre usabas ese... Delantal blanco, como lo haces ahora.

- ¿Pero como si...? Nunca te he visto - mi cabello era corto cuando estaba en África. Su fuerte brazo estaba desnudo, con su camisa arremangada. - ¿cómo conseguiste esa ropa y las armas?

- Todo estaba listo en donde desperté. - El clon comenzó a moverse por la habitación, dejando a un lado la silla en donde me tenía retenida. - Desperté en una camilla, estaba solo, era una especie de cueva, estaba en el subterráneo.

Encendí mi teléfono y trate de llamar a Chris, el teléfono sonaba, pero nadie contestaba - y... ¿Sabes por qué atacaron los laboratorios del estado?

- Estaban buscando a Jake Muller... Y a ti sin conocerte.

- ¿Sin conocerme, a que te refieres? - seguí llamando, hasta que por fin Chris contesto su teléfono. - Chris!

- Alice, por fin, ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupado Chris.

- Sí, estoy bien... Chris necesito... - pero él fue más rápido y me interrumpió.

- … Alice, debes escapar de la ciudad cuanto antes, están buscándote, han capturado a todas las mujeres que trabajaban junto a ti, saben que tienes el Virus T. Nos veremos en California, y ten mucho cuidado, los bioterroristas han desatado el virus G nuevamente en la ciudad - fue en ese momento cuando mi sangre se helo por completo - las plagas se extienden rápidamente, es momento de que uses las fuerzas que el virus T te proporciona, las plagas ahora son capaces de calcular mejor sus ataques y son más veloces.

- Si, estaré en alerta... Pero Chris, debo decirte algo importante... ¿Chris? - el teléfono indicaba que no había seña, tan solo era una suerte que pudiera comunicarme con él. - quiere que vaya a California.

- Hay una central de BSSA allí... Debemos ir.

- ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto nuevamente? - tome mi frente, esto era una pesadilla... Una pesadilla que no terminaría nunca.

- Hay una nueva corporación, de nombre Beta... - de pronto el clon se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Que, que sucede?

- Será mejor que te cuente todo lo que sé mañana, te ves exhausta...

Deje escapar una sonrisa irónica - ¿acaso usaras cloroformo de nuevo?

- Mejor descansa, ¿quieres? - El clon camino hacia la puerta y la abrió

- ¿A dónde vas?

- haré guardia... No quiero que se acerquen las plagas.

- Wesker... - me retracte por llamarlo así, tanto que incluso me dio vergüenza - necesito usar otro nombre, ¿Alfred?

- No, ese no es mi nombre, solo lo invente.

- Entonces, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?

- Escoge tu un nuevo nombre... - terminada la conversación el clon salió y cerró la puerta.

Me quede mirando la nada misma, cerré unos momentos mis ojos y trate de ordenar las cosas en el único lugar cuerdo, mi mente. - Será como ponerle un nombre a una nueva mascota…


	4. El Wesker Beta

- _El derecho de ser un dios… ese derecho ahora es mío- dijo Wesker con grandeza muy cerca de mí rostro._

Desperté en el sofá que había encontrado en la única habitación que había en la cabaña, había luz blanca, mire mi reloj y eran las 9 de la mañana, me senté un momento y arregle mi cabello.

Salí para ver si el clon aun estaba escoltándome y allí estaba, la mirada de Wesker sobre la puerta – sabes… deberías seguir usando esa fabulosa mascara, así no tendría ganas de golpearte todas las mañanas… -

El clon no dijo nada, tan solo me miro con frialdad, cosa que comencé a detestar.- te llamaré "Adam", por lo menos comienza con A, y es mejor que "Alfred"

- Bien…

- Vamos, debemos irnos… – desde Montana hasta California, eran más o menos 2 días de viaje en automóvil. – tenemos que buscar el automóvil.

Estábamos en invierno, pero por fortuna la nieve no llegaría dentro de los dos días, o eso había dicho en la televisión. La brisa del bosque era helada, todo se escuchaba muy tranquilo, no había pájaros cantando, ni ningún ser vivo que nos indicara por lo menos que no éramos los únicos sobrevivientes de la catástrofe de ayer.

- Adam, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? ¿recuerdas toda la vida de Wesker? – debía sacarle las respuestas ahora.

- No recuerdo nada sobre Wesker, no sé nada sobre su vida, solo tengo el conocimiento que él tenía, o eso es lo que creo.

- Te refieres, a las artes marciales, la ciencia, como manipular a la gente…

- …No lo sé. – dijo cortante. - …no recuerdo haber tenido una niñez, una vida… solo recuerdo que llegue aquí con este conocimiento vago.

Era el clon de un Wesker de 50 años, a partir de esa edad, Adam era compatible con Wesker. - ¿recuerdas a Spencer?

- No.

- ¿A Excella Gionne? ¿Chris Redfield? ¿Jill Valentine?

- Excella Gionne está muerta, ¿verdad? – pregunto queriendo confirmarlo

- Si, Wesker le inyecto el virus T, todo con tal de destruir a Chris, pero no funciono. Adam, ayer quedaste de contarme el resto de tu historia.

- Hay una nueva empresa de nombre Beta, la cual esta… dirigida por otro clon Wesker.

Paré en seco la caminata, mire a Adam asombrada - ¿otro clon?

- Donde desperté había otra camilla junto con un informe… el Wesker de nombre Beta, tiene como fin seguir los pasos que el fallecido Wesker debía seguir.

Ahora sí que el mundo ya no tendría salvación, finalmente Wesker había sobrevivido, había vuelto, daba exactamente lo mismo si no era el mismo, el poder y la locura de Wesker habían vuelto a este mundo. – Si él fue el responsable del atentado en el laboratorio… ¿con que fin querría capturar a Jake Muller y a mí?

- ¿Quién es Jake Muller?

- Es el hijo biológico de Wesker – ni Adam podía creerlo, ¿Qué mujer sería capaz de fijarse en el cabeza de Uroboros? – no me preguste quien es el madre, nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Un hijo? – pregunto inseguro.

- Sí, pero ha colaborado bastante bien con buscar una vacuna, es un chico opuesto a Wesker.

Ambos seguimos caminando por el helado bosque.

- ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste infectarte del virus? - Adam tenía ese toque de elegancia al caminar, era cautivadora, al igual que lo hacia Wesker, era muy extraño ser amigable con Adam, por lo menos traba de serlo.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

- ¡Chris Redfield es mucho más hombre que tú! Por lo menos no tiene que depender de un virus para ser fuerte y valiente, espero que ese hombre te mate lo más pronto posible… - Pero antes de seguir hablando, Wesker golpeo mi rostro y me lanzo por los aires hasta que mi cuerpo chocara contra la cubierta de metal del buque. Mi mandíbula fue quien se llevo la peor parte, me levante como pude, pero era imposible, sangre había en mi boca, mi cabello se soltó y perdió su traba, mire a Wesker, quien no se molesto en acercarse a mí.

- Después de que mate a Chris Redfield, me encargaré de ti. – El hombre salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabía que no vería a Wesker por al menos unas 8 horas más, el suero se lo había inyectado hace poco, era un hombre dependiente de ese suero, si no se lo inyectaba a la hora que correspondía, Uroboros y los demás virus, mutaran sobre él. Me levante y tome la maleta la cual llevaba todos los sueros. Pero la maleta tenía una especie de fondo oculto. Donde guardaba una jeringa con el virus que Wesker tenía en su sangre.

El propósito de Wesker de capturarme, era que debía encontrar la fórmula para que su cuerpo dejada de depender del suero que Excella le estaba dando, formula que nunca pude encontrar y nunca le daría. Pero aparte de eso, estuve trabajando en crear el suero perfecto para poder aplicarme todas las habilidades que Wesker poseía dentro de él, no tenía idea que tipo de virus podría encontrarme, el que me más me asustaba, era Uroboros, tenía un sorprendente poder, y si no tenia cuidado, terminaría igual que Excella e Irving.

Esta era la oportunidad de conocer mi resultado, estaba dispuesta a todo, porque si Chris no me ayudaría a salir de aquí, lo tendría que hacer por mi cuenta.

Fue muy doloroso, sentí como una especie de vidrio entraba por mis venas, fue doloroso, ardiente e intenso, tomé mi brazo, y sentí como el suero recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta que por fin llego a mi corazón. Me dolía todo, era una sensación de desesperación, todos mis músculos me quemaban. Termine nuevamente en el suelo, pero de rodillas. Gemía de dolor.

Desperté luego de 3 horas de inconsciencia. No sentía nada extraño.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Nunca pude desarrollar bien las habilidades del virus, de hecho, también estuve buscando algún inhibidor para poder zafarme del error que cometí en África, solo tengo súper fuerza y una mirada de larga distancia, eso me ha dado provecho para usar las armas, El capitán Chris me ha ayudado con una decente formación, por lo menos para utilizarla para la defensa personal.

- ¿Tienes una relación con Chris Redfield? – pregunto Adam con un curioso acento que hizo que mi piel se estremeciera, me detuve poco a poco y quede mirando su perfil… - ¿Qué sucede?

- … No, ninguna. – conteste finalmente – Chris no es el tipo de hombre con quien me gustaría estar – eso hizo que recordara la relación de mis padres, mi padre fue un comandante, un hombre ausente en la vida de mi madre.

Ambos seguíamos caminando al mismo ritmo, mis ojos querían ver con desesperación la carretera.

- No has pensado en lo que te harán si la BSSA no cree que eres el clon bueno de la película... - Adam giro su rostro y me miro con severidad.

- Es allí donde tú entras Alice. – dijo Adam

- Soy científica, no abogada - aclare tajantemente - debemos buscar una prueba concreta de que... - sonreí con ironía - no tienes malas intenciones - solo nos faltaban unos metro para llegar a la carretera que nos llevaría lejos de la ciudad - ... Tienes la mala suerte de que Wesker haya creado a dos clones - si yo tuviera que tomar una decisión para el bien de la humanidad, los mataría a ambos. - pero si ayudas a capturar al Wesker malvado...

- …Deja de hablar como si esto fuese una novela de fantasía Alice, por favor. - Adam se detuvo, detrás del, estaba mi automóvil intacto. - No quiero pasar el resto de mis años en una cárcel de alta seguridad...

- ... ¿Acaso esto no es fantasía?, dime, ¿desde cuándo se crean clones en este mundo? Ya estoy harta de todo lo que está pasando, llevamos más de 10 años con estos problemas Adam, tu acabas de nacer... Yo llevo años aguantando lo mismo, ¿crees que la humanidad tiene la misma calidad de vida? Hoy en día si un niño esta contagiado, un niño de 5 años... Se le sentencia a muerte, no hay cura para esta enfermedad, ¿y me dices que esto no es una fantasía? A veces me arrepiento tanto de haber estudiado ciencias. - seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi auto, lo encendí, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que la bencina no estaba de mi lado. - tendremos que buscar la bencinera más cerca antes de ir a California.

Adam subió al auto y no dijo nada.


	5. Ganando confianza

Cap. 5

Después de haber saqueado la tienda con alimentos, agua, abrigo y linternas plásticas, nos encaminamos directamente hacia California. El clima no nos favorecía en lo absoluto, el invierno se había adelantado, el cielo estaba gris y comenzó a nevar, haciendo que la carretera se tornara más peligrosa.

Adam no hablo durante todo el camino, y eso me inquietaba, tampoco ha comido o bebido nada, y eso me preocupaba, ¿acaso tampoco dormía? -Adam... - pero no contestó - necesitamos encontrarte algo característico que el Wesker - "malvado"- Beta, no tenga, ¿tienes alguna marca en tu cuerpo? - no sé por qué me imagine un código de barra o una etiqueta, como si Adam fuera un producto adquirido en una tienda científica.

- No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos probar con alguna perforación, o usar un accesorio.

- Pero piensa ¿Como Wesker va a crear a dos clones sin saber cómo diferenciarlos? Si no tienes nada, debemos hacer algo lo menos llamativo posible, tal vez, varias cosas, como... Usar un colgante, una perforación en tu oreja, teñir tu cabello... Algo que el Wesker beta no pueda hacer.

- Todo lo puede hacer - respondió arto.

- ¿Pero lo hará todo? Por favor, piensa un poco Adam... Estoy comenzando a cuestionar si tienes el mismo C.I que Albert Wesker.

- ¿y cómo sabes eso? - pregunto queriendo evitar la risa.

- Wesker era un presumido y ególatra, su C.I era el mismo que el de Albert Einstein.- Pero no lo era, si no, no hubiese muerto.

Siempre he pensado que la causa principal de la derrota de Wesker fue su impulsivo sueño de ver a Chris muerto, lo subestimo demasiado. Se confió demasiado, si hubiese matado a Chris cuando debió hacerlo, el aun seguiría vivo. Pero en lo que siempre tuve dudas, era en el poder que Wesker podría controla sobre Uroboros, ¿las cosas realmente estaban bajo su mando? ¿Y qué hubiese pasado si Uroboros se le hubiera salido de las manos? El objetivo de Wesker en este mundo, era convertirse en un nuevo Dios, cuando él era ateo.

**Inicio Flash Back**

Ya no tenía noción de los días, ¿cuánto llevaría aquí?, tal vez unos 6 meses.

Mis ojos estaba iluminados por la única luz solar que había en el laboratorio, una pequeña ventana, muy pequeña, me dejaba ver el atardecer de todos los días, algo tan insignificante en mi vida, se había vuelto una necesidad en mi. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, me desconecte totalmente de mis pensamientos, de mi libertad, cerré los ojos un momento para colocar mis pies en la tierra y me gire, lo primero que vieron mis ojos, fue la imponente figura de Wesker que estaba a unos metros, cerró la puerta y camino hacia la mismo sofá de todos los días. No dijo nada.

- Necesito que me inyectes el suero. - dijo de forma autoritaria.

Busque mis guantes de latex, prepare todo lo necesario para inyectarle a Wesker su estúpido suero, alcohol, algodón. El torniquete nunca fue necesario, ya que Wesker tenia fuertes y gruesos brazos.

- Esta vez inyéctalo directo a la arteria - Solicito Wesker antes de comenzar con el procedimiento.

¿Que había dicho?, lo mire, más bien mire sus anteojos -¿Qué? - me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Acaso no sabes buscar la arteria Alice?

- ¿Acaso Excella no sabe hacerlo? - era el deber de ella inyectare los sueros a Wesker a estas horas, yo solo lo veía por las mañanas.

- Tu deber es acatar mis ordenes... - dijo molesto, tanto, que los músculos de su mandíbula se marcaron.

Lo mejor sería hacer lo que el solicitaba, ya tenía suficiente con el golpe del día de ayer. El procedimiento de inyectarle directamente a la arteria era peligroso y doloroso, pero eso a mí no me importaba, de hecho lo disfrutaría.

"Bien, aquí vamos" pensé.

Escuche como Wesker, al introducirle la aguja en su muñeca izquierda, inhalo todo el aire que pudo, eso indicaba que le dolía, y ahora iba a ser mucho peor, ya que debía buscar que la jeringa estuviese correctamente posicionada, eso implicaba que debía moverla centímetro por centímetro.

- Hazlo... Lento... - solicito Wesker. ¿Acaso quería ver hasta donde era capaz su resistencia? El era un virólogo, el conocía las consecuencias de tener una jeringa por mucho tiempo dentro de una arteria, por mi, que se muera del dolor.

- Alice... Hazlo lento... - Pidió con un tono de voz más fuerte.

Fruncí el ceño sin quitar la mirada en la muñeca de Wesker. El hombre comenzó a empuñar y cerrar su mano, ¿qué le sucedía?, comenzaba a tener miedo de su fuerza...

- Vamos... Inyéctalo... - pidió Wesker, al parecer lo disfrutaba.

Acate las ordenes y lo introduce con lentitud, si quería dolor, lo iba a tener. Una vez terminado, Wesker rápidamente me agarro del cuello, sin dejar que sacara la jeringa de su muñeca. Sus dientes estaban apretados, al igual que su mano en mi garganta. Lleve rápidamente mis manos a esa desesperada presión que ejercía sobre mí, comencé a desesperarme, no entendía que era lo que sucedía, hasta que Wesker me soltó y me dejo caer en el suelo.

- ¿Te crees muy lista verdad Alice? - se acerco a mí, levantándome del suelo con mi brazo, mientras tosía de una manera desesperante. - ¿Crees que no sé qué es lo que planeas aquí dentro? - Aunque el tipo llevara anteojos oscuros, sus ojos rojos de igual forma se podía visualizar. - ¿me crees estúpido? - tomo de mi cabello y tiro de él. - Respóndeme ¿me crees estúpido?

- ...No... - dije con dolor.

- Eso es... Quiero que sufras cuando estés frente a mí, no disfruto otra cosa que verte sufrir Alice - acerco su otra mano a mi cuello, desplazándose lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos - ¿o acaso quieres que haga contigo lo mismo que a Valentine? - sus ásperos dedos, deseosos por querer seguir su camino, solo se quedaron allí dando vuelta. - eres atractiva... Pero no suficiente para mí. - finalizada sus palabras me arrojo nuevamente al suelo, mirándome como si fuese una bacteria - Mas te vale no arruinar mis planes Baudelaire...

Las ganas de querer contestarle eran gigantescas, pero aun no podía recuperarme de la asquerosa sensación de no tener oxigeno en mis pulmones. Wesker cerró la puerta y no volvió dentro de 3 semanas.

**Fin del Flash back.**

No recordaba una noche tan oscura, junto con Adam, encontramos donde poder alojarnos, juntos no encontramos ningún rastro de plagas dentro de la casa deshabitada.

Era impresionante como Adam no tenía ningún signo de tener frío, mientras que yo, estaba muy abrigada - comenzó a nevar - dijo Adam que llegaba de afuera.

Me senté en el sofá que había y comencé a tiritar de frío - ¿cómo no tienes...Frío?

Adam no contesto, se aseguró de tener bien cerrada la puerta - te encargaras de la linterna, cuando tengas sueño, la apagas.

- Esta bien... - creo que definitivamente Adam no dormía, ¿acaso era una versión mejorada? Adam se sentó en una silla y saco un radar.

El frío era insoportable, así que decidí que ya era hora de dormir. Había una cama que solo tenía su colchón en el suelo, los abrigos que sacamos de la tienda ya estaban instalados, auspiciado por Adam, eso hizo que ganara un punto.

-Alice... Alice... - dijo con suavidad una varonil voz. - Alice, despierta.

Abrí como pude los ojos, sentí como mi cuerpo aun seguía temblando. No sentía mis piernas, mis manos, mi mandíbula estaba completamente apretada por culpa de la fuerza que ejercía, me dolía al respirar, el aire era helado. - Alice, necesitas calor... O morirás de frío. - no podía contestarle, estaba inmóvil, quería calor, el que fuese, ¿Como Adam, quien lo tenía todo, no tenía un encendedor o algo semejante?

- Alice... - Adam toco mi rostro para verificar mi temperatura - estás helada...

Sentí movimiento en el andrajoso colchón, entro una leve brisa que hizo que me encogiera más de lo que estaba, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo Adam, quería que dejara de hacerlo. - Adam... Bas... Ta. - pero no contesto.

Unos gigantes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, sentí un cálido aliento, era Adam quien se había acostado junto a mí para proporcionarme calor. Sus piernas se juntaron con las mías, mientras que mi rostro estaba apoyado en su fuerte pecho. "Hizo un buen trabajo" pensé.


	6. BOW

Cap. 6

La luz de la mañana fue la responsable que acabar con mi descanso.

Abrí como pude los ojos, había muchísima luz, las cortinas de la habitación eran delgadas y blancas, y eso hacía que molestara aun más.

Recordé lo que había pasado anoche, Adam había dormido conmigo, si hubiese estado consiente, no lo había permitido, ¿tanto era el frio para darme una hipotermia? Me levante, me arregle el cabello y salí en busca de Adam.

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – pregunte al atlético hombre que estaba agachado en la tierra húmeda, algo estaba haciendo, nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de nieve. Sentí los leves rayos de sol golpear mi rostro, eso fue muy reconfortante.

- Tu temperatura era baja, debías conseguir calor – Adam se estaba lavando la cara con agua tibia, humeaba, ¿de dónde la había sacado? - …fue muy severo.

No dije nada, ¿debía darle las gracias por acostarse conmigo? - ¿tienes agua tibia?

* * *

Después de refrescar mi rostro y haber comido junto a Adam algunas frutas, nos encaminamos nuevamente en el automóvil hacia California, no había nadie en la carretera, ni los autos que iban hacia el lado contrario se veían.

- Hay algo que Wesker beta no puede saber… - dije inesperadamente mientras manejaba - … tus pensamientos, tus conocimientos, debemos pensar en alguna contraseña, y tú siendo un clon de Wesker, existe la mínima posibilidad de que responsan lo mismo a una simple pregunta.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Adam sin entender.

- Si te pregunto, Cuál es tu arma favorita, tú me responderías…

- Edge… - respondió

- … Samurai… - pero yo termine su respuesta, luego sentía la mirada de Adam en mí.

- Veo que conociste muy bien a Wesker…

- Era inevitable escuchar sus estúpidos discursos. – luego recordé que Wesker hizo una cena en África, donde termino por capturar a cientos de africanos. La cena era de lo más lujosa, Wesker se había dado el placer de exigir todo lo que le gustaba, hasta lo que se serviría esa noche, Wesker estaba tomando un vaso de jugo natural de naranja en la cena - ¿Cuál es tu jugo de frutas favorito Adam?

- Naranja.

- Bien… entonces, desde ahora será tu sabor menos preferido. – me imagine como el Wesker beta podría pasarse por Adam, le preguntaría estúpidamente cual sería su jugo favorito… - tu jugo favorito será… la manzana.

Escuche una pequeña risa, mezclada con algo de sátira y humor malvado, eso hizo que recordara a Wesker, fue algo escalofriante– O sea, cuando te encuentres con Wesker beta y yo juntos, y no sepas como reconocernos, ¿nos preguntaras esa estupidez?

- Sí, dentro de varias cosas más… – _tal vez lo que sucedió anoche también, pensé-_ cuando lleguemos a California, deberás usar una máscara, la misma mascara que usaste en el laboratorio, si no, te mataran sin dudarlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió.

Mis oído comenzaron a escuchar algo inesperado, mire por los espejos retrovisores, se trataba de un helicóptero negro – Adam… - le di aviso. El helicóptero no sobrepasaba nuestra velocidad, solo se quedo allí, detrás de nosotros, como si nos escoltara.

- Acelera… ahora.

- ¿Qué, porque? – pero antes de que me respondiera, el helicóptero comenzó a dispararnos, afortunadamente solo había golpeado la parte trasera, sin dudarlo un segundo más, pasé a la siguiente marcha, llegando a una velocidad de 200 km/hr.

- Debes salir de la carretera, el helicóptero no nos dejara tranquilos – dijo Adam – toma esta pista y piérdelos en el bosque.

Pero fue imposible, ¿cómo perder a un helicóptero de vista? Cuando llegamos al bosque, nos bajamos del automóvil con nuestras respectivas armas. Del helicóptero bajaron 10 personas armadas – vienen por nosotros. – advirtió Adam. Mire el por última vez el helicóptero, el cual estaba preparado para retirarse, y encontré un logo muy característico… el logo de Umbrella con el signo beta en medio.

- Veo que Beta ha hecho un buen negocio con su propia marca… - al primer hombre que encuentre corriendo hacia nosotros, le dispararía sin dudarlo.

- Ven… detrás de este árbol, yo me encargo de los que vienen cerca… - se posiciono Adam y comenzó a disparar.

A lo lejos veía a francotiradores, los cuales eran los más peligroso y lentos, tomé la pistola que me había proporcionado Adam y de un solo tiro, la bala golpeaba sus cabezas y del impacto explotaban instantáneamente – Algún provecho que saque de este virus – comenté.

Adam, al quedarse sin municiones, comenzó a atacar de forma física, su rapidez y fuerza hicieron que los hombres se asombraran de sus habilidades, Adam tenia los mismo movimiento que Wesker, las patadas, el estilo de golpe, los gritos y quejidos… todo.

Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado un franco tirador que estaba muy bien escondido, debía recargar y eso me quitaría tiempo para matarlo antes de que lastimara a Adam, traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero finalmente le apunte y justo al momento de reventar su cabeza descubierta… sentí el grito de dolor de Adam. – ¡Adam! – grite desde el árbol. Adam cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras que un hombre de negro lo golpeaba con sus ametralladoras, corrí donde él y golpee a los hombres que se acercaron, Adam se incorporo con dolor y prosiguió con sus golpes.

Finalmente, los hombres beta ya había acabado, los 10 hombres habían caído al suelo, Adam, adolorido se apoyo en el árbol y se sentó en el suelo. - ¿Dónde te hirieron?

- En la espalda… - dijo mostrando sus apretados dientes.

- Necesito revisarte… - ¿Cómo era que no podía regenerarse solo? Adam era el Wesker perfecto.

- Creo que aun tengo la bala…

- Debes tener piel de acero entonces… fue un francotirador, no una pistola quien te disparo.

Ayudé a Adam a subirse al automóvil, salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba buscar un sitio seguro, algo aislado, así que me salí del mapa y busque otro camino.

Finalmente, encontramos una especie de granja, no tenía idea si estaba alojada o no, pero debía entrar. Adam por fortuna podía sostenerse, ¿Cómo es que siendo un perfecto experimento su cuerpo no podía expulsar esa bala? Eso me dejo en claro que en este mundo nada es perfecto. – vamos, recarga su pistola. – le sugerí a Adam.

Yo entre primero que él, no había nadie en la entrada, pero había un problema, la casa tenía un segundo piso y tal vez un sótano. – Hagámoslo rápido, no tengo tiempo de revisar toda la casa. – Me acerque a la mesa del comedor y bote al suelo todo lo que había – siéntate allí.

Adam debía sacarse todos sus implementos de hombre de guerra, además de su camisa azul remangada que tanto le venía bien – Adam, quítate la camisa. – intentó hacerlo pero le costaba mover su brazo derecho, me acerque a él y lo ayude a desabotonarla.

Nunca tuve la desgracia de ver a Wesker desnudo, así que no podía decir que sus pectorales y abdomen marcado eran idénticos.- siéntate en la mesa – deje a un lado su camisa y fui a lo que parecía el baño de la casa para encontrar un botiquín, y para la suerte de Adam lo encontré.

Me instale detrás de Adam, había un agujero muy bien marcado en su piel – oh por Dios… - dije con exageración, era impresionante como la carne de Adam aun seguía latente y caliente – vas… a sentir mucho dolor, así que, necesito que resistas - con un dedo cubierto por el guante esterilizado busque la bala, no estaba muy adentro, pero el problema era sacarlo. El quejido de Adam se hizo notar, apretó sus manos contra la mesa, los músculos de su espalda comenzaron a marcarse, engrosando más su ancha espalda. – Tranquilo, ya la saqué – pero antes de que comenzar a limpiar la zona herida, la piel de Adam se regeneraba poco a poco, pero con lentitud. – de todas formas igual te regeneras…

- Gracias…

- Adam… tus ojos… - me coloque frente a él mientras aun seguía sentado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – Me miro preocupado con una gran seriedad.

-En ningún momento se colocaron rojos… - No sabía si sonreír o no.


	7. BSAA

Cap. 7

- No podemos quedarnos aquí - advertí mirando los ojos pardos de Adam, no quería distraerme con ver su perfecto cuerpo, si no, mis mejillas coloradas me delatarían - Nos están buscando a ambos... - me aleje de él y mire por la ventana de la casa.

- Creo que solo querían meternos miedo - Adam bajó de la mesa y se acerco a mí para mirar por la ventana - si no, hubiesen mandado más helicópteros o algo más elaborado...

Adam tenía razón, era la corporación Umbrella, si querían capturar a alguien, serian capaz de mandar hasta el B.O.W más grande que tuvieran, pero aun así no había que confiarse. - Alice, sugiero que nos quedemos unos minutos aquí... - giré mi rostro y observe sus fuertes brazos y recordé que estaba desnudo, me sonroje y rápidamente tape mi rostro con la cortina, fingiendo mirar hacia el exterior -... Si, como quieras...

¿El virus era capaz de mantener fuerte y joven a una persona portadora? Albert Wesker tenía casi 50 años, y no era común ver a un hombre mayor con ese cuerpo de atleta de 20 años de edad, debía reconocer que era muy atractivo, por lo menos mucho más que el cuerpo de Chris R. Con tanta testosterona. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

- iré a ver si puedo tomar un baño... - dije sin mirarlo, camine hacia la escalera y subí

* * *

Era el turno de Adam tomar un baño, me preocupe de que su herida estuviese tapada, ya que no quería que le entrara agua. Mientras tanto, intentaba comunicarme nuevamente con Chris, el teléfono sonaba correctamente, pero Chris tardaba en contestar. - Chris?

-... ¿Alice?, Alice, ¿donde estas? ¿Porque aun no has llegado?

- ¿Quieres que me salgan alas para llegar a California? - dije molesta.

- Han pasado muchas cosas aquí en la base, lo siento si no te he buscando.- no quise contestarle, para mí era un alivio que no pudiera hacerlo, si no, terminaría matando a Adam.- Alice... Necesitamos que llegues cuanto antes - Chris se tomó un tiempo para suspirar con profundidad - Wesker aun está vivo...

-... Que novedad... - respondí sin asombro.

- Lo encontramos en las viejas instalaciones de Umbrella, buscando información, pero escapó, no tenemos su paradero.

- Chris...

- Cuando llegues a la base Alice, pregunta inmediatamente por mí, la seguridad de la BSAA está mucho más rigurosa, me han asignado como teniente...

Eso nos ayudará mucho, pensé, si Chris tenía un poder en la BSAA, lograré convencer de que no arresten a Adam, Chris confiaba en mí.

- Nos veremos dentro de 7 hrs, adiós. - Luego de que termine de hablar con Chris, Adam había bajado las escaleras, haciendo presencia su rostro descubierto.

- ¿Donde está la máscara?

- En el auto - Contesto, sé acerco a la mesa para recoger sus armas y comenzó a recargarlas todas. - me la colocaré una vez estemos a metros de la base.

- bien... - me aliviaba ver que ya no tenía que verlo desnudo nunca más.

No tuvimos ningún inconveniente en el camino por fortuna, el acelerador iba pegado a los 200 Km/hr. Mire mi reloj, habíamos llegado más temprano de lo previsto, eran casi las 9 de la noche. - Adam... Si las cosas no funcionan como lo esperamos, te voy a pedir que desaparezcas de la BSAA...

-¿Qué? - en su regazo tenia la máscara anti-gas.

- A mi no me sirve que estés encerrado, he llegado a pensar que tu podrías ser la única persona capaz de derrotar a Wesker beta, y si lo logras... La BSAA te dejara tranquilo.

Adam se mantuvo cayado, miró la máscara, y antes de colocárselo dijo - entendido.

El camino estaba oscuro, los guardias estaban a tan solo metros de nosotros - quédate aquí... - me baje del automóvil y me acerque al militar - Necesito hablar con Chris Redfield...

- Identificación por favor - dijo sin abrir el gran portón de fierro que nos separaba

- Alice Baudelaire, él espera por mí.

- Puede ingresar, se le hará un chequeo rápido... Deberá dejar sus armas y automóvil aquí fuera. - ¿dijo armas? A Adam no le iba a gustar esto.

Apagué el motor del automóvil y le explique a Adam las condiciones de poder entrar - tal vez pedirán que te saques la máscara.

- Mantente cerca de mí - dijo mientras bajaba de automóvil.

- Adam... Tranquilo - dije mientras me acercaba a él.

Los tres militares detuvieron agresivamente a Adam, pero él actuó rápido y los aturdió. - ¡ADAM! - grite desesperadamente - ¡NO DETENTE!

Pero el rubio fue más rápido, tomó de mi cintura y mis piernas, corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al interior de lo que parecía una fortaleza. Se detuvo en un ascensor, el cual nos llevaría al octavo piso. - ¿acaso estabas planeando tu suicidio? - luego de que me soltó, golpee sus pectorales con rabia, esté los esquivo, dejándome con la furia aun más acumulada. El ascensor llego y Adam tomo de mi mano forzándome a entrar, presiono el ultimo numero y comenzamos a bajar. - ¿por que eres tan terco? ¡Adam Contéstame!

- ¿Acaso querías que te recibieran con una taza de té? - dijo él.

- Estas buscando que me arrepienta de venir a escoltarte.

- Alice, llegara Chris y creerá en tu palabra...

Las puertas del ascensor estaban listas para abrirse, pero Adam desapareció de mi vista, los miles de hombres que estaban armados apuntándome, no me dieron tiempo de mirar el ascensor para ver donde se había metido Adam. Solo me limite a subir mis manos como si fuese una prisionera. - Alice! - grito desde el fondo una voz familiar, era Chris. - bajen sus armas.

- Chris... - ambos nos acercamos hasta tal punto de alejarme del ascensor, abrace a Chris como si de verdad necesitara de él.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, gracias a Dios... - el abrazo fue correspondido de la misma forma.

Los militares comenzaron a investigar el ascensor mientras me despegaba de Chris - Necesito que me lleves a una oficina, ahora...

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto preocupado sin despegar sus ojos en mí. De pronto, disparos y gritos de escucharon, me gire para ver el ascensor, era Adam quien comenzó a golpear a los militares, pero eran tantos los hombres, que fue capturado y amenazado con ametralladoras. Un hombre se acerco a él y le quito con rapidez su máscara anti-gas. - ¡NO! - grité.

Un silencio consumió el hall de la BSAA, todos quedaron atónitos, los que estaba más atrás comenzaron a recargar sus armas, mientras que los más asustadizos dieron un pequeño grito.

- ¿Wesker? - pregunto Chris. - ¿Te había capturado Wesker?

- No, no Chris...

- llévenlo a la celda, rápido - ordeno Chris sin pensarlo más.

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensé - Chris, debes escucharme, él no es el verdadero Wesker - tome el brazo de Chris fuertemente para llamar su atención - es un clon, un clon que no tiene intenciones de seguir los mismo pasos de Weskes...

- ya tengo suficiente con este lío Alice... - soltó su brazo con brutalidad y dignidad.

Debía pensar rápido, ¿por qué Chris no me escuchaba? - Chris, por favor... Confía en mí. - pero no me quiso escuchar. Adam comenzó a caminar con unas esposas en la mano, como si eso fuera a mantenerlo inmóvil, rodeado injustamente de cientos de militares... No me dejaba otra alternativa. - si no me quieres escuchar...

Con una patada en una de las pantorrillas de Chris, hice que cayera al suelo de rodias, rodee fuertemente su cuello con mi brazo, tome el cuchillo que Adam me había prestado y lo amenace con cortarle la mejilla - Si no quieres escucharme... Tendrás que hacerlo por las malas...

- Alice... Estas cometiendo un error...

- Tal vez... Ahora quiero que me escuches, este hombre es un clon que Wesker creo en África mientras estabas en su búsqueda junto a Sheva... En este momento hay dos Wesker, y solo debes capturar a uno, al dueño de la nueva corporación Umbrella.

- ¿Umbrella?

- Si el hombre que esta frente a tí fuese el verdadero Wesker, créeme que ya estaría muerta. - apreté fuertemente mi antebrazo para presionar a Chris, así las cosas irían mas enserio. - llevo tres días con él... Y no dejaré que lo encierres en un calabozo... O lo dejas libres... O tus hombres se quedan sin capitán... Ustedes también eligen... - dije observando a los que tenían prisionero a Adam. Los militares, al ver que era una situación delicada, miraron a Chris, donde el tendría la última palabra.

- Suéltenlo... Pero no se alejen de él - ordeno Chris.

- Gracias... - dije con tono irónico empujando el gran cuerpo de Chris al suelo, realmente estaba molesta por no querer escucharme - me sorprende tener que llegar a este punto contigo Chris...


	8. Un beso y una apuesta, parte 1

Cap. 8, parte 1.

El cuartel de la BSAA no era muy acogedor, solo había lo necesario, todos los hombres vestían igual, todos tenían las mismas armas, ¿acaso no habían mujeres? ¿Donde estaban?

Antes de incorporarnos en la oficina de Chris, tuvimos el agrado de conocer al segundo capital al mando, Louis Turman, un hombre que no superaba los 50 años, era alto, casi de la misma altura que Adam, de hecho tenían la misma estructura física, solo que su rostro era mucho más alargado, su nariz era ganchuda y su mirada era mucho más severa que la de un Wesker.

- Alice Baudelaire - salude estrechando su mano.

- Por fin, un placer, Turman, Louis - el tipo era un caballero, había que reconocerlo, beso el dorso de mi mano y sonrió.

- ¿Y usted señor? - pregunto con esa voz tan grave que era típica de un fumador habitual.

- Adam - respondió sin extender su mano

- ... Así que eres un clon... - lo miro de pies a cabeza - la persona que te creo no fue Dios, si no un demente - comentó junto con un tono de desprecio. Adam no se atrevió a hacer nada, solo lo miraba con esos fríos ojos.

- Turman - llamo su atención Chris. – por favor, ahora no.

- Mira quién habla… el tipo que no podía soportar ver a Wesker… ahora se contradice solo. – Turman se cruzo de brazos y miró a Chris con una sonrisa irónica.

Hubo un silencio, un molesto silencio, tal vez la persona que debía intervenir era Adam, pero al ver que las cosas estaban muy tensas, preferí hablar yo.

- Debemos ir a África a ver las antiguas instalaciones de Tricell y encontrar algún punto débil que tengan los clones… - Sentí a la atrevida mirada de Adam sobre mí, pero no quise enfrentarlo – estos clones no son dependientes del suero, pero si tienen el virus que Wesker obtuvo después del incidente de Raccoon y las plagas en Europa.

- ¿En qué sector quedan esas instalaciones?

Mire a Adam para que respondiera, pero no accedió – al norte de África – contesté encogiéndome de hombros. – Adam nos llevará.

- ¿Nos llevará? – Pregunto Chris – No, tú no iras… sería peligroso llevarle a Wesker a alguien que tenga el antígeno. Imagina que puede hacer contigo…

No había pensando en ello, Chris tenía razón, pero quería buscar la excusa perfecta para poder ir, paro nada vino a mi mente –… puedo combatir junto a ustedes, Chris… creo que sería más peligro que me dejaras aquí sola.

- ¿Sola? Están mis hombres aquí

- Creo que tu castillo no es la fortaleza indicada, si no como explicas que Adam pudiera entrar sin problemas.

- Alice…

- Creo que ese sería un tema aparte… - Dijo de pronto Turman – pero estoy de acuerdo con Redfield, usted debe quedarse en estas instalaciones, créame que no estamos acostumbrados a entregar paquetes a los malvados como regalos… debemos ser precavidos. – miró a Adam, pero nada decía, su rostro sereno estaba inmóvil, ningún sentimiento o pensamiento podía ser leído corporalmente.

- Mañana partiremos a África entonces. – Concluyo Chris – Podrás equipar tus cosas cuando te lo indique – le dijo a Adam. – ahora necesito hablar a solas con Alice.

Los dos hombres restantes salieron de la habitación sin decir nada, ¿A dónde irá Adam? Tal vez solo se quedara fuera, esperando a mi salida, ya que aun estaba siendo vigilado.

Una vez cerrada la puerta hablé- Chris… Adam es una persona de fiar… créeme, me ha salvado de varios atentados, si fuese un clon trabajando para Wesker, me llevaría directo hacia las instalaciones de Umbrella.

- Va a ser difícil confiar en él, sobre todo para mis hombres, no esperes que lo tratemos como a uno de nosotros, no le entregare armas ni municiones, él solo nos llevará hasta áfrica para buscar pistas y el posible paradero de Wesker.

- Para mí fue difícil, de hecho, me entrego un arma para que yo misma lo asesinara… pero no fui capaz…

- ¿matarlo?

- Prefería morir a que tener que ser buscado por algo que nunca hizo.

- ¿No has pensado de que podría ser otra persona con la piel de Wesker?

- ¿con la piel de Wesker? – ahora sí que no entendía nada y estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que Chris intentaba decirme.

- Hace unos meses nos encontramos con que había un clon de Ada Wong, una espía, en busca de Jake Muller, el clon de Ada Wong fue realizado a partir de una mujer, de un cuerpo.

- ¿Y porque nunca me lo contaste?

- No era un tema de conversación… por lo menos en una cena. – Sonrió dejando escapar una risa - … el clon de Ada Wong fue formado a partir de unos capullos, fue como volver a nacer pero con otro cuerpo.

¿Adam podía ser otra persona? – imposible… - dijé – Adam… tiene todas esas habilidades que Wesker original tenía.

-… y el clon de Ada Wong también…

- ¿Y su memoria?

- ¿Adam recuerda lo que paso en África? ¿Me recuerda a mí? - preguntó Chris.

-… No… - me cruce de brazos - …es por eso que debo ir con ustedes…

- …Es por eso que prefiero que no asistas con nosotros, estarás a salvo aquí dentro - se acerco a mí y tomo mis brazos con sus fuertes manos - no sabemos qué es lo que quiere Wesker de ti...

- tal vez... - sugerí mirando sus manos - convertirme en una nueva arma biológica, lo más probable...

Chris no dijo nada, pero cerro sus ojos, como intentando olvidar lo que acababa de imaginar - no digas eso, no soportaría tener que...

- ... ¿Matarme? Debes hacerlo... Es tu deber, debes proteger a tus hombres, a ti mismo... En esas circunstancias yo ya no seré Alice, si no un monstruo.

- No... Alice, estarás bien aquí... Lo prometo. - tuvo la valentía de tomar mis mejillas con sus manos, ambos nos miramos, sentía que el tiempo pasaba sobre nosotros, era agradable ver sus ojos, sentía paz en ellos. De pronto Chris comenzó a cercarse poco a poco a mi rostro, tenía intenciones de intentar besarme, mientras que mi mente no sabía cómo reaccionar, Chris nunca logro llamar mi atención después de las tres salidas que tuvimos, era un buen hombre y sabia que la mujer con quien él estuviese, sería muy afortunada... Pero esa no era yo.

Todo fue muy rápido, Chris termino por besar mis labios y acercar su cuerpo al mío, mi reacción... Solo fue besarlo por un momento y girar mi rostro de forma lenta, ambos quedamos a centímetros - ...prométeme dos cosas... Una, que volverás a salvo... - Chris sonrió - y la otra... Es que vuelvas con Adam...

Chris frunció el ceño quedando a una distancia prudente. Le sonreí y conteste - le he tomado cariño... Es... Increíble, lo sé, pero es un hombre completamente opuesto a Wesker, en un cien por ciento.

Chris suspiro y me dejó – Haré todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo –lo dijo como si acatara ordenes como un verdadero oficial. – ahora debo ir a alistar mis armas, nos veremos mañana Alice. – tan solo se giro y salió por la puerta, dejándola cerrada.


	9. Un beso y una apuesta, parte 2

Cap. 8 parte 2.

-_ Felicidades… - dijo Albert entregándome una carta sellada con el logo de Tricell._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – lo miré y nuevamente volvió esa asquerosa sensación de sentirme intimidad por los sus anteojos oscuros._

_- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu mismo? – Sugirió sosteniendo aun el sobre._

_- No me digas de que gané el concurso para ser la asistente de Albert Wesker – Volví a mis obligaciones dejando aun el sobre en manos de Albert._

_Me encontraba sentada frente a un mesón de laboratorio, tenía delante de mí, sueros de ratón, los cuales debía medirles todos los anualitos posibles para sus próximos experimentos._

_- ¿Eso es lo que piensas sobre este empleo Alice? – Albert dejo a un lado el sobre, tomo un piso y se sentó a mi lado. – Debe ser un honor para ti trabajar con alguien como yo._

_No pude evitar las ganas de dejar escapar una risa, deje todos los materiales intactos en la mesa y me gire para ver a Albert – Creo que lo es… eres un gran profesional._

_- ¿solo eso? – su segunda reacción hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, Wesker me había sonreído, eso me hizo pensar de que estaba interesado en otra cosa - ¿estás segura?_

_- ¿Por qué me has escogido? – pregunte intrigada._

_- Porque eres una gran profesional…_

_Cerré los ojos junto con una sonrisa - …veo que ambos seguimos el mismo juego._

_Desde que comencé con la prueba en Tricell, Albert Wesker ha sido una especie de tutor para mí, sus sugerencias y exigencias me han hecho superarme como profesional, un pilar fundamental, por lo menos no he visto compartimiento igual sobre los demás postulantes. Junto con eso, este hombre había despertado en mi una curiosidad, su enigmática presencia, su forma de hablar, sus elegantes posturas hicieron que sintiera una especie de atracción sexual sobre él, además de ser un hombre inteligente, era bastante atractivo._

_Una de mis manos se acerco a una pierna de Wesker, poco a poco iba avanzando, hasta poder llegar a su miembro, pero fue imposible, rápidamente tomó mi mano, me acerco a él y me beso con lujuria. Un beso eufórico hizo que Albert me tomara de la cintura y me sentara sobre la mesa, le di permiso para que su cuerpo siguiera pegado al mío dejando abierta mis piernas._

_Subí mi mano al rostro de Wesker y quise quitarle sus anteojos oscuros, los tomé por un segundo pero siendo él un hombre rápido me detuvo – No… - dijo en voz baja, abrí mis ojos y lo quede observando, pero Albert quería continuar, bajó su mirada, al igual que su mano y comenzó a desabotonar mi delantal blanco junto a mi blusa, dejando observar mis pechos. Seguí besando a mi jefe, y disfrutando de sus pervertidas caricias…_

_Le quite el delantal a Albert, seguido por quitarle su camisa oscura, me encontré con un cuerpo muy bien esculpido, como si el sujeto de verdad se cuidara, eso hizo que mis ganas de tenerlo junto a mi fueran desesperantes._

_De pronto una de sus manos paso a mi cuello y comenzó a presionarlo – Finissons… - dijo con una buena pronunciación en Francés. _

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente, mi corazón latía como si de una taquicardia se tratara, moví mis manos sobre la almohada para confirmar que había salido de ese sueño, no estaba asustada, al contrario, asombrada por el tipo de sueños que mi mente podría lograr recrear, había gente que aceptaba la interpretación de los sueños, ¿Qué quería decir este?

Mire mi reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, recordé que Adam y Chris irían a África sin mí, solo pedía que aun no partieran.

Golpee tres veces la puerta en donde se encontraba Adam, en donde dos guardias custodiaban su salida. – Adam, soy Alice. – No fue necesario decir quién era, Ada abrió inmediatamente la puerta después de pronuncia mi nombre, sin pedir permiso entré rápidamente antes de que los guardias se opusieran.

- ¿Ta ha dado respaldo Chris?

- Claro que si, esos guardias no están allí solo para vigilarme. – sonrío de lado.

- Adam… debes cuidarte, por favor… - mire a Adam y recordé a Wesker, baje la mirada y seguí hablando – Es complicado que Chris aun no se adapte a tu aspecto.

- Eso es lo que menos me preocupa… ahora… ¿Qué planeas para ir con nosotros?

Me quede en silencio y volví a mirarlo asombrada.

- Podemos conseguir un traje de militar y una máscara anti-gas… - sugirió – no será difícil conseguir uno.

- No Adam, no iré… Chris me ha convencido y tiene razón…

- No te dejaré aquí con estos patanes… - dijo acercándose más a mí. – Chris te subestima mucho.

- Créeme que Chris no te salvará el culo en África – "aun que se lo haya pedido" – Para él eres Wesker.

- ¿apuestas a que Chris no lo hará?

- Por la misma razón te estoy pidiendo que tengas mucho cuidado a cada cosa que hagas.

- Él si me salvara en más de una ocasión… ¿quieres apostar?

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres perder?

- ¿Un beso? – Adam se adelantó un paso más.

Mi piel se erizo completamente, mi respiración se hizo mucho más lenta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Adam me hizo recordar el sueño erótico que había tenido hace unas horas.

- Te gusto, ¿no es así? – me atreví a preguntar frunciendo los ojos – acaso no entiendes… - "no, el no es Wesker" finalmente suspire, ya no tenía que responderle.

- Podríamos hacer una apuesta – Dijo con una voz en volumen bajo – Si yo gano, me darás un beso de despedida… y si tú ganas…

- …Te operarás tu rostro…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo dejado a un lado su encanto.

- ¿Acaso crees que un beso es solo un beso? Debo besar el rostro de Albert Wesker… ¿lo olvidas? – me alejé de él caminando con tranquilidad hasta llegar al sofá – créeme que es como saltar de un balcón.

- …Bien acepto la apuesta, la operación será algo que me puede favorecer en el futuro…

- Claro que lo hará, y muy bien. – "así ya nadie querrá matarte"

Nunca entendí como llegamos a este punto de confianza, Adam… ahora era Adam… ya no valía la pena llorar por su rostro, ahora había cogido una identidad, algo que a mí me comenzaba a agradar.


	10. Traición

Cap. 9 Traición.

No sabía si Adam conseguiría finalmente el traje de militar junto con la máscara, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero aun que lo llevo conociendo muy poco, creo que terminaré por ir a África.

Sentí un vacio en mi cuello, pues no llevaba mi collar de plata que mi madre me había regalado.

- Señorita Baudelaire… - era la voz de Turman quien me saco de mis pensamientos de forma brusca.

- Señor Turman – llamó mi atención mientras observaba desde el segundo piso, las grandes instalaciones de la BSAA subterránea.

- Muy buenos días… - su postura era la de un hombre dominante, su rostro aclamaba respeto y severidad, su voz… me inquietaba. – Chris me ha solicitado entregarle una carta, la cual tengo en mi oficina, ha sido muy estricto con tener que entregársela antes de su partida…

- Están a punto de irse… - aclaré.

- Es por eso que necesito que venga de inmediato… - no muy convencida mire hacia el primer piso, donde todo estaba listo para la salida del avión - …Chris la esperará para despedirse, créame…

¿Una carta? ¿Con que fin me entregaría una carta? ¿Acaso me confesaría algo más justo al momento de su partida? Esperaba que no.

- Por aquí… - indico Turman llevándome a una habitación.

Me hizo entrar primero, no había nadie, me cruce de brazos, quería que me entregara la carta inmediatamente – Señor Turman…

Pero Turman no me respondió. Con gran agilidad, Turman me inyectó una jeringa en mi cuello con brutalidad, asustada deje escapar un grito, Turman se alejo de mí, como si mi cuerpo fuese a explotar. - ¿Qué mierda me has colocado? – me quite la jeringa y corrí hacia él para inyectarle también la poca solución que quedaba, pero mis piernas me jugaron la mala pasada, se había vuelto inestables, al igual que mis brazos y mi cabeza, caí al suelo, sentía como la gravedad golpeaba mi cuerpo, se me hacía difícil respirar, no podía distinguir lo que veía, todo estaba borroso, sentía mis parpados pesados.

- Buen intento… - dijo Turman desde arriba – El efecto durará solo 8 horas, no te preocupes, no es permanente – El hombre camino hacia su escritorio mientras yo solo veía su gran cabellera negra - …no puedo revelarte aun mis planes, pero si tengo éxito… lo haré, créeme. – encendió un abano mientras se escucho abrir la puerta.

- Se han ido… - dijo una voz femenina.

- Muy bien, ahora, llévate a Baudelaire, iré en unos minutos. Recuerda… que a cualquier distracción, abres fuego.

* * *

- Teniente… La señorita Baudelaire se encuentra indispuesta para poder venir a despedirlos – dijo la teniente Roch.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunte preocupado

- … Dijo que no le gustaban las despedidas… - dijo Roch de forma seria.

Miré a Adam de reojo – está bien… andando…

Adam no se molesto en moverse, miraba hacia el fondo, tal vez con la esperanza de ver que Alice había cambiado de parecer. – Adam… - llamé su atención - …ella no vendrá.

Adam se giro y se acerco a mí, el mal nacido era Wesker, tan solo tratar con él hacía que mi sangre hirviera.

- Más te vale que no le suceda nada en tu guarida de cartón.

Cuando se acerco, me fijé que en su cuello llevaba el collar de Alice, eso ayudaría a poder diferenciarlo en caso de que sucediera lo peor.

Ambos nos miramos de forma desafiantes, esa maldita voz… hizo que recordara todos los patéticos discursos de Wesker antes de una lucha. Adam finalmente subió al avión. Él clon también sentía algo por ella.

* * *

- Teniente Redfield… hemos perdido comunicación con el cuartel de la BSAA.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - pregunté

- Tal vez se trate de la mala señal y la distancia.

Escuche como Adam dejo escapar un ruido de su boca.

- Sigue tratando Tom. – sugerí.

Ya habían pasado casi 8 hrs de viaje, las cosas estaban en calma, Adam no habló con nadie, mis hombres menos iban a establecer una conversación con él. ¿Cómo rayos alguien tuvo el estomago para crearlo?

- Señor, estamos a diez minutos del aterrizaje.

- Todos prepárense, no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra la zona de aterrizaje, recuerden sus puestos y equipos.

Aproximadamente veinte hombres viajaban junto a mí, todos tenían un papel importante en esta misión, cada uno tenía un deber primordial… cuidar del otro, pase lo que pase.

- Adam, es tu turno de indicarnos donde queda el laboratorio.

No tardamos en llegar, el laboratorio que decía Adam estaba bajo tierra. Antes de ingresar, se detectaron un sinfín de bombas de proximidad, lo cual era peligroso, y también indicaba de que el laboratorio era un lugar privado y exclusivo.

- Vamos, ¡muévanse! - di la orden de entrar al ver que todo estaba "limpio"

Nos adentramos a un lugar oscuro, parecía una cueva, Adam iba delante de todo el equipo, me quedé quieto esperando a saber cuál era el siguiente paso para avanzar con nuestra expedición.

Finalmente, llegamos sin ningún inconveniente a lo que parecía las entrañas de la tierra, al fondo de un pasillo, lleno de papeles, estantes con diferente soluciones guardadas en frascos, el cual todo se veía muy lúgubre, estaba el laboratorio.

Solo diez personas ingresaron, los demás quedaron fuera.

Efectivamente, como mi teoría fue descrita, habían tres capullos, todos abiertos, y en otra sección habían unas maquinas como camillas, había solo dos, Adam se acerco a una de ellas y yo me acerque a la otra.

Las camillas eran especies de cámaras, donde por dentro había una pantalla, en la pantalla corría un video, comenzaba al parecer con unas clases de artes marciales, seguido por biología, y de pronto, apareció Alice, Wesker, Spencer, Jill, Jake, Ada, Leon, Sherry, y yo, todos descritos como si fuésemos fugitivos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté extrañado.

- Los videos no muestran lo mismo – dijo Adam – tú estás donde se creó el nuevo Wesker, Wesker Beta, mientras que yo me desarrolle aquí.

Mire el video de la camilla de Adam, la secuencias eran las mismas, solo que la única persona que aparecía en el video, era Alice.

- Señor, señor… hemos encontrado a alguien.

Fui directamente donde estaba el soldado, frente a él había una mujer en posición fetal, estaba desnuda dentro de un gran piscina llena de un liquido verde, era nada más ni nada menos que Alice.

- ¡Señor, tengo comunicación con la BSAA! – dijo de pronto un soldado sacándome de mi asombro – Han declarado una emergencia, han atacado el cuartel, Turman fue el traidor junto con la teniente Roch. Se han llevado a la señorita Baudelaire.

- No… - dije sin poder creerlo.

Adam me miró enfurecido, se acerco a mí con su súper velocidad y me golpeo el rostro – ¡Son todos una tropa de inútiles! - gritó. Mis hombres se acercaron y apuntaron contra él.

Pero la tención del momento fue tan grande, que el clon de Alice comenzó a moverse.

Me levanté y observe. Alice abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran tan rojos como la sangre. El vidrio se rompió repentinamente, la cual hizo que Alice cayera al suelo tosiendo desenfrenadamente, me acerque a ella tratando de ayudarla, su piel húmeda estaba terriblemente helada - ¿estás bien? – pregunte, Alice dejo de toser y me observo como si fuese una presa. El clon se lanzo sobre mí con una gran fuerza, pero alguien abrió al fuego y disparó directamente a la cabeza de la imitación de Alice.

El responsable fue Adam, quien aun tenía en sus mano su magnum, el rostro de Adam ya no mantenía esa típica seriedad, si no que ahora parecía asustado.

- Todos busquen algún indicio en donde se encuentra Wesker. Gerard y Jason vean el video completo y vean si indica algún lugar en específico.

* * *

- Vamos Alice despierta… - dijo un hombre con voz familiar.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontraba de pie, pero atada de manos y piernas, mis extremidades estaban juntas, sentía frio y un terrible dolor de cabeza. - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté casi con un susurro.

- Estamos muy lejos de casa Alice… tal vez nunca hayas venido, por lo menos tu expediente no me contaba nada acerca de alguna visita a China.

Levante mi rostro, primero, observe un traje negro de un hombre delgado, seguí subiendo hasta que me tope con la misma atura de Albert Wesker. – Me lo imaginaba… - dije aun cansada, mis ojos se cerraban solos.

- Es esplendido pensar que un tengas esa habilidad para predecir cosas, pero créeme, si fuese así, no estarías aquí. Si tan solo hubieses sido más lista con mi clon… es una pena Alice, creo que ya no eres la misma mujer joven que una vez conocí, me decepcionas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – aun estando dopada, le seguía la conversación a Wesker.

- Mi clon… hizo que vinieras hasta acá… estaba programado para llevarte al cuartel de la BSAA.

- Yo fui quien lo llevo. – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque él pidió que lo llevaras, de alguna forma te convenció de que quería cambiar su vida, algo muy patético la verdad.

Wesker tomo su mentón y vi reflejado mis ojos en sus lentes oscuros.

- Te seré sincero Alice, vas a ser mi mejor experimento… es una lástima que tanta belleza se pierda. – una leve sonrisa apareció en Albert.

Wesker se alejó y camino hacia la puerta de salida, mientras que sus obreros nuevamente me inyectaron una solución que provocaría mi desmayo instantáneo.


	11. La evasión

Mientras que mis ojos aun seguían cerrados, mis oídos podían escuchar disparos, muchos disparos, como si se tratara de una guerra, también había explosiones y gritos de agonía, intente abrir mis ojos, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que aun seguía en la posición en que Wesker me había dejado. De pronto escuche la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Alice, Alice!, despierta Alice - a medida de que decían mi nombre, la voz de esa persona se acercaba cada vez más, cosa que por dentro me hizo sentir muy feliz - Alice, vamos, despierta... Te quitare estas cosas... - era Chris, había llegado por fin. Levante como pude mi rostro para mirarlo.

- Oh Chris... ¿Cómo has llegado hasta China?

- Nos ayudo la información que encontramos en África... - finalmente Chris termino por quitarme de una especie de camilla, me tomo como pudo para que no cayera al suelo. - ¿puedes caminar?

- Eso creo... - mantuve mis pies en el suelo, todo parecía bien, pero mi visión estaba muy borrosa, al igual que mi cabeza, quien me daba vueltas. Chris tomo de mi cintura con una mano, mientras que mi brazo se mantuvo arriba de los hombros del teniente rodeando su cuello.

- ¿Donde está Adam?

- Adam nos ha traicionado, él fue el precursor de tu captura planeada, ahora se encuentra con Wesker.

- ¿se fue junto a Wesker?

- No, lo han capturado las plagas, no tenia por que salvarlo.

Al parecer la apuesta la había ganado yo, ¿pero que importaba a estas alturas? Adam... Resulto ser solo un Wesker más.

- Ven, buscaremos el helicóptero para que te lleve lejos de China, si pude matar a Wesker una vez, lo haré nuevamente. - dijo muy confiado.

* * *

Mis síntomas había pasado tras treinta minutos después de la caminata en busca de una salida, los entrenados hombres de Chris tenían una excelente organización, cada uno de ellos tenía un papel importante en la misión, Chris solo se preocupaba de que nada me pasara.

- Chris, dame un arma, ahora me encuentro mejor.

- ten... - me hizo entrega de una pistola y municiones.

Llegamos a un especie de bodega, una gran bodega, estaba lleno de conteiner cerrados, estaba vacío, ruido no había, el ambiente era helado y tétrico.

- valla, valla, valla... Pero si es Redfield... - La voz de Wesker se hizo imponente - creo que por fin podremos saldar nuestra deuda pendiente.

Todos buscamos donde se encontraba el origen de esa voz, y finalmente encontramos a dos Wesker arriba en un segundo piso.

- ¡Ahora es tiempo de morir Chris...! - Wesker hizo un ademan y muchas plagas corrieron hacia nosotros, todos comenzamos a disparar, siempre en la cabeza, de esa forma no tendríamos que preocuparnos de seguir disparando al mismo objetivo.

- Así podrás encontrarte con tu hermana... Créeme que te haría un gran favor - comentó luego.

- ¡Ven y pelea cobarde! - grito Chris muy enojado.

Wesker bajo de un salto, mientras que Adam solo se quedo allí, aun me costaba creer que él era una carnada para llegar a este punto.

De pronto, recibí un golpe en la espalda, fue en un especie de codazo, caí al suelo y me gire apuntando a quien me había golpeado, se trataba de Turman, quien tenía unos ojos rojos, mirándome de forma desafiante. Comencé a dispárale en la cabeza para poder escapar y darme la oportunidad de levantarme, pero fue difícil, Turman tenía velocidad, me agarro del pie y me lanzo fuertemente hacia un conteiner provocando que mi pistola cayera lejos de mis manos.

- No tendré... Súper velocidad, pero si... Fuerza... - dije mientras intentaba levantarme mientras que Turman caminaba hacia mí. Corrí hacia él y salte para golpear su mejilla, pero fue más rápido con agarrar mi puño, entre los dos hacíamos presión, era difícil calcular cual de los dos tenía más fuerza.

Rápidamente con un rodillazo golpee sus partes nobles, haciendo que retrocediera. Pero para mi sorpresa Adam salió de la nada y tomo la cabeza de Turman, provocando un ruido en sus vértebras y dejando que su pesado cuerpo cayera rendido.

- ¿Acaso eres bipolar? - tome mi pistola y apunte contra él.

- Me tenían retenido... Alice... - intento acercarse a mí

- No te acerque... - pero antes de seguir con la discusión, escuche los gritos de desesperación de Chris, Wesker comenzó a ahogarlo, disparé contra su espalda y lo distraje, llamando su atención.

Wesker miro que Adam había sido liberado - Esto se pone interesante - dijo con una media sonrisa. Wesker corrió veloz mente hacia mí, dejando a Chris tirado en el suelo, pero Adam fue más rápido, se puso en frente como si fuese un escudo, Adam salió disparado por los aires hasta llegar a una grúa, para su mala suerte, la grúa contenía un gran bloque de cemento, el cual si caía sobre él, definitivamente seria su fin.

Apunte contra Wesker, sabía que nada serviría... - ¿no querrás matarme cierto? - coloque la pistola en mi cien y dije - vamos... Quitármela. - le dije desafiante.

El rostro de Wesker cambio de parecer - No te atreverías...

- ¡Alice! - grito Chris desde un extremo

- ¡Ayuda a Adam! ¡Chris sácalo de allí! - pero Chris no lo iba hacer, no comprendía nada. - ¡haz lo que te digo por favor ve! - Chris tardo un poco en moverse, pero corrió todo lo que pudo para ir hacia Adam, mientras que Wesker y yo, nos quedamos solos.

Una bala fue la que acabo con mi amenaza de muerte, el responsable fue una plaga que se encontraba con un franco tirador, la bala rozo mi brazo, provocando que gritara de dolor y la pistola cayera al suelo. Apreté inmediatamente la herida, sangraba muchísimo.

- Bien, ¿en que habías quedado? - pregunto Wesker.

Un ruido en el suelo llamo mi atención, se trataba de una granada cegadora que habían lanzando a los pies de Wesker, quien al parecer no había sentido, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y espere a que el efecto de la granada ejerciera sobre Wesker.

El hombre quien por segunda vez quería secuestrarme se encontraba ocupado sobando sus ojos, mientras que yo, me escondí entre los conteiner.

Todo era una guerra, muy pequeña, se escuchaban gritos, disparos, explosiones, y la voz de Wesker. Mi brazo aun seguía sangrando, camine lentamente hacia otro conteiner para que nadie me viese, busqué la posición Wesker, pero antes de hacerlo, una mano tapo mi boca y observe a Chris que intentaba callarme.

- Ven... Debemos salir de aquí - dijo Adam.

- Yo me encargaré de distraer a Wesker, ustedes salgan lo más sigiloso posible. - explico Chris mientras cargaba sus armas.

- Chris... Ten cuidado, ¿sí? - dije antes de levantarme.

- Como siempre Alice... - afirmo con una leve inclinación.

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió? - pregunte a Adam mientras me aplicaba un torniquete en el brazo herido.

- Luego de llegar a África, nos encontramos con varias sorpresas...

Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de lo que parecían instalaciones militares antiguas, Adam me contó todo los detalles del viaje, sin olvidar que había un clon de mi misma esperándolos.

- No lo puedo creer...

- Y eso no es todo... - Adam se detuvo y saco de él una fotografía muy antigua- El es Nicolas Isaacs - se veía un hombre de 30 años en la fotografía, de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tenia facciones de ser... De la antigua Alemania, como los seguidores de Hitler, los típicos de raza aria, de hecho tenía un uniforme de soldado. - Experimentaron con él y crearon a un clon, lo mismo que hicieron contigo... Tomaron a una mujer, cambiaron su aspecto y lavaron su cerebro por completo.

- ¿Ese hombre es Wesker?

- No... Ese hombre alguna vez fui yo - dijo mientras guardaba la fotografía nuevamente en su bolsillo. - No recuerdo nada... - dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Que paso con el laboratorio? ¿Lo destruyeron?

- Si, Chris tuvo la idea de dejar bombas programadas. - mientras seguíamos caminando una luz nos indicaba que estaba la salida - vamos... Queda poco - Adam me animo colocando su mano en mi espalda, y ambos comenzamos a trotar.


	12. La despedida

Este capítulo va dedicado a Yuna-Tidus-Love y a CMosser, quienes gracias a sus comentarios, me han ayudado a mejorar mis debilidades y por supuesto a seguir con la historia, sin ellas, me hubiese quedado estancada, gracias chicas.

* * *

Cap. 11

Habíamos llegado a la salida y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que estábamos muy arriba, casi a unos veinte pisos de altura, pero había escaleras en donde poder bajar. Pero para alegría de nosotros, muy al fondo se encontraba un helicóptero con el logo de la BSAA, quien nos estaba esperando, debíamos darnos prisa antes que el bando contrario lo encontrara y nos arruinara el plan.

- Toma... - Adam me hizo entrega del colgante que le entregue en su habitación antes de su partida a África.

- No... No debes entregármelo... Esto prueba de que no eres el otro Wesker.

- Seamos realistas Alice, no saldré de aquí vivo - dijo mientras tomo mi mano para dejar el colgante.

- ¿No vendrás conmigo? – pregunte desilusionada.

- No, es mi deber acabar de una vez por todas con Wesker. - Adam siguió el paso bajando las escaleras, mientras que yo lo tome del hombro y lo detuve.

- ¿Y si sales? ¿Cómo piensas que puedo reconocerte? Adam, estarás con Chris, no impediré que vayas, pero hay posibilidades de que salgas vivo.

Por primera vez había visto en el rostro de Adam, ausencias de seriedad, pero luego sentí que algo había recordado.

- Necesito que veas... Una cosa... - Adam comenzó a desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa azul, se bajo un poco desando al descubierto sus amplios hombros - había una mujer que comenzó a examinarme, y se detuvo en mi nuca... Se quedo un buen momento allí, ¿quieres ver que es lo que tengo?

Extrañada, me acerque a su espalda, pero no había visto nada - no... Creo que no... - pero si había algo, Adam tenía en su nuca una cicatriz - tienes una cicatriz... Con forma de una letra alfa - medía aproximadamente unos cinco centímetros.

- Has encontrado la forma de diferenciarlos, de ser así, Wesker tendría una letra...

- Beta... Vamos... Sigamos andando... - Sugirió Adam mientras abotonaba su camisa.

Pero qué gran ventaja había conseguido Adam, pensé. Ahora... ¿Estaba tan inseguro Adam de su regreso a los Estados Unidos? ¿Acaso había algo que lo hacía pensar así? No quería separarme de él, Adam había pasado de ser un completo extraño y muy odiado en mi corazón, a ser un hombre completamente intrigante y valioso.

Finalmente llegamos hacia la gran H que había dibujada en el piso, el helicóptero comenzó a ponerse en marcha al vernos. Un oficial nos recibió a ambos, pero Adam se detuvo.

- Adiós Alice... Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida.

Me gire para mirar a Adam - No me gustan las despedidas Adam, este no será un adiós. - el ruido del helicóptero comenzó a sentirse más fuerte, haciendo que ambos subiéramos el tono de voz. - ¡Ten! Por favor llévalo contigo... Me sentiré mucho más segura que lleves algo de mí junto a ti.

Adam, dándose por vencido, recibió nuevamente mi colgante de plata. - Gracias...

Adam asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada... Ambos nos miramos unos segundos más, hasta que el oficial me llamo la atención. Me gire y camine hacia el Helicóptero.

Luego recordé la apuesta que había tratado en la habitación de la BSAA, el beso… le debía un beso a Adam… - ¡Adam! – camine a zancadas hacia él, el se acerco y nos miramos como si la oportunidad de poder estar juntos y no separarnos se hacía presente. - ¿recuerdas la apuesta?... creo que la he perdido… - dije casi gritando por el molesto ruido del helicóptero.

Adam sonrió y me tomo de la cintura, mientras que yo buscaba con desesperación sus finos y delgados labios. Fue la sensación más dulce y deseosa que había experimentado jamás, Amaba a Adam, era un hecho, lo más lindo fue, darme cuenta de esta forma. Cada beso que le daba a sus rosados labios, hacían que una placentera sensación subiera y bajara por mi estomago. Mi mano se acerco a su nuca y comenzó a jugar con su rubio cabello – Adam… - dije de pronto, separándome de sus labios solo milímetros– más te vale que vuelvas… prométeme que lo harás… - mis ojos estaba tan cerca de los suyos, que me hicieron pensar que éramos solo uno.

- Lo prometo… Alice Baudelaire… - nuevamente besó mis labios, aproveche cada segundo, cada milímetro de su boca, con tal de mantener por siempre su sabor en mí – Nos veremos en Montana…

- Sí… - dije con los ojos aun cerrados, no quería el ese momento se acabara… no sabía con certeza si volvería a ver a Adam, y eso hizo que lo volviera a besar de una forma especial.

- Ve… te están esperando, recupérate pronto… - me deseó.

No le dije nada, solo lo miré a sus ojos, nunca más volví a sentir ese rechazo por tener el rostro del hombre que alguna vez odié, tal vez era cuestión de madurar o dar vuelta la página… este hombre era Adam… solo Adam… - Hasta pronto – me giré y subí el helicóptero con ayuda. Miraba como poco a poco la figura de Adam se hacía más pequeña, no quería dejarlo, sentí un poco de arrepentimiento… de miedo, solo quería que volviera sano y a salvo junto a mí.


	13. Intriga

Cap. 13.

- Alice, ha llegado tu encargo número 7, aun está congelado, así que lo dejare dentro del hielo – Dijo Gregorio.

- Gracias – dije sin despegar mis ojos de los oculares del microscopio.

- Alice… - insistió Greg, así era como lo llamaba.

- ¿sí? – pregunte nuevamente aun sin dejar mi trabajo de lado.

- Deberías irte ya, ¿no crees? Es tu hora de almuerzo.

Gregorio, era mi ayudante dentro del laboratorio, hemos compartido mucho, tanto que nuestra confianza era suficiente como para tener una buena amistad. Solo nosotros dos éramos los encargados del área de virología dentro del laboratorio, una gran responsabilidad.

Retire mis ojos de los oculares y miré a Gregorio con una sonrisa – Estoy en algo muy importante, acabo de agregarle la tinción… - pero no pude continuar, Gregorio coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo. – debes cumplir con tu horario de descanso, por favor, rendirás más cuando salgas a comer.

Mi sonrisa desapareció de mis labios, mire fijamente a Gregorio – no lo entiendes aun, ¿verdad?...

- Claro que si lo entiendo, pero la cura del virus debe realizarse con calma y con concentración, debes descansar lo suficiente, no quiero que colapses.

Finalmente Gregorio logro sacarme del laboratorio, mire mi reloj, tenía dos horas para ir a almorzar, no tenía hambre, ahora me encontraba en la calle, sola, sentada en un banco, el día no estaba agradable, el cielo indicaba que pronto llovería. Quería seguir trabajando… no quería perder tiempo. De pronto observe algo que llamo mi atención, había un hombre parado al otro lado de la calle, se parecía mucho a… - Adam… - mis rostro cambio totalmente, había quedado boquiabierta, pero rápidamente paso un bus frente a mí, mis ojos pedían con desesperación que pasara rápido para volver a ver la figura de Adam… pero, no había nadie.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que me separé de Adam… y aun me siento tan arrepentida de subir a ese helicóptero, también me siempre culpable de lo sucedido, Chris tampoco ha vuelto a la BSAA, nadie sabía nada… la búsqueda de aquel capitán ya está por finalizar.

Desde que supe que Adam y Chris no aparecían mi vida ha cambiado, no dejo de pensar cual hubiese sido el error… Chris siempre salía de todo, y Adam, era un ser superior, tenía el mismo nivel que Wesker. Incluso he llegado a tener pesadillas, sin mencionar que a veces tengo la impresión de ver a Adam…

Ahora me encontraba trabajando en otro laboratorio, donde buscaba perfeccionar las múltiples vacunas que se han fabricado para todos los virus desatados en el mundo, pero aparte de ese trabajo, buscaba la forma de deshacerme de el virus que recorría mis venas, quizás, esa era la razón por la que mi mente aun no puede dejar de pensar en Adam y Chris.

Antes de volver a casa, pase a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cena, quería recuperar el ánimo dándome un pequeño gusto, unos ravioli con carne. Saque mi paraguas, para seguir caminando por la desolada vereda mojada.

Llegue a casa, encendí el televisor, tarde unos minutos en preparar los raviolis, cene escuchando las noticias cómo el caos en el mundo aun se restablecía… lave los platos sucios, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y luego fui directamente a la cama a dormir… pero mi mente, aun seguía pensando en ellos.

Al día siguiente desperté con dolor de cabeza, eso siempre pasaba cuando me quedaba dormida de tanto llorar. Me di cuenta que ni siquiera me di el tiempo de desvestirme. Bajé al primer piso, abrí las cortinas para que la luz entrara al salón principal, entonces me di cuenta de que el cartero acababa de montar su bicicleta para ir a dejar otra correspondencia. Decidí ir por las cartas antes de que el tiempo no me lo permitiera. El día estaba soleado, me dio la impresión de que de un día a otro habíamos cambiado de estación. Abrí el cartero, solo habían cuentas por las que pagar, cerré el cartero y me gire para volver a casa, pero había una carta que de pronto llamó mi atención, tenía el logo de la BSAA, muy extrañada la abrí cuanto antes, pero una voz interrumpió con el acto. – Alice… - escuche una voz familiar detrás de mí, esa voz hizo que mi piel de erizara, mi corazón dio un vuelco tremendo, la taquicardia comenzó a invadirme, mis manos se sintieron débiles y provocaron que las cartas cayeran al suelo, "Que no sea una broma de mi mente, por favor" pensé antes de girarme.

- Alice… - dijo nuevamente esa voz masculina.

Y allí estaba, frente a mí, intacto como la primera vez que lo vi en esta ciudad… - Adam… - lleve mis manos a mi boca, sin poder creer lo que veía… - estás vivo… - sin querer había expresado mi luto. Adam tenía una media sonrisa, en sus manos tenía un paraguas cerrado, vestía unos vaqueros negros junto con una camisa gris, su cabello ya no estaba desordenado, lo tenía peinado hacia atrás. Su cuerpo comenzó a acercarse y yo reaccione rápidamente para ir a sus brazos, deseando ver que era verdad y no una ilusión.

Fue reconfortante sentir su fuerza rodear mi cuerpo, otra vez… - Adam… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – cerré mis ojos, deseando que nunca más volviera a alejarse de mí. - ¿Qué ha sucedido? - mis piernas estaban en el aire, pero Adam me sostuvo solo por un momento. Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y dijo – Hablaremos de ello, no te preocupes… me alegra… verte de nuevo – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- Me has hecho esperar demasiado… - exprese.

- Vamos, adentro te explicaré los detalles.

Pero antes de entrar quería recoger la correspondencia que mis manos habían solado.- No, no te preocupes, yo los recogeré – dijo de pronto Adam, quien amablemente se ofreció.

- ¿Por qué andas con un paraguas? – pregunte entre risas

- Estuve toda una madrugada esperando a que salieras… no sabía si vivías aquí.

Adam y yo entramos a la casa, donde tomamos haciendo en los sofá, donde por fin, dejaría todo claro con lo sucedido.

- Chris y yo finalmente matamos a Wesker… solo quedamos vivos nosotros dos, todo el refuerzo de la BSAA había muerto. Bueno, cuando pensamos que Wesker había muerto, de sorpresa lanzo un gran bloque de cemento hacia nosotros y Chris salvo mi vida, pero lamentablemente el no tuvo la misma suerte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunte preocupada.

- Redfield está muerto – dijo secamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, una soledad invadió mi alma repentinamente, me había sentido mal por expresar tanta alegría hace unos minutos, Chris estaba muerto – No puede ser… - dije mirando a Adam… - no lo puedo creer – de todas las cosas que ha escapado, de todo lo que le ha sucedido todos estos años…

- El fue muy amable con salvarme de ese bloque. – dijo Adam con seriedad – Alice, el murió salvando el mundo, no debes sentirte mal.

"Nunca más volveré a ver a Chris" eso era lo que mi mente intentaba decirme. - ¿Qué ha hecho la BSAA?

- La BSAA se está comportando de una manera muy extraña, Alice, desde que me encontraron no han hecho más que interrogarme, incluso me han colocado un GPS con seguridad para no salir de la ciudad, ellos aun no confían en mí.

- Debo hablar con ellos, debo ir a la BSAA.

- No, no iras… te lo prohíbo. – dijo levantándose del sofá – prométeme lo que no iras, solo fastidiaras más a esos ineptos solados que no comprenden que Chris murió para salvarnos a todos.

No entendía lo que Adam trataba de decirme - ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? Aun no lo entiendo.

- Alice, escúchame – dijo un poco hartado – no es bueno que vayas, las cosas no andan muy bien dentro de la BSAA, solo… hazme caso, ¿quieres?

Aun sentada mire a Adam, si él pensaba que las cosas estaban tensas en la BSAA, pues, será mejor no ir – está bien… no iré.

- Por favor, no lo hagas. – saco dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón unos anteojos oscuros, se los colocó y prosiguió hablando – debo irme.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde iras? Adam… - dije sin poder creerlo.

- La BSAA me ha pedido un encargo, y debo entregarlo hoy mismo, lo siento, prometo que volveré.

Me levante del sofá, no quería que se fuera tan rápido, miré su rostro, me acerque a él e intente sacarle los anteojos oscuros que tanto odiaba.

- No… - dijo Adam deteniéndome.

- Adam… - ¿de qué servía suplicarle? – ten cuidado.

- Lo haré - dijo con una media sonrisa, tomo mi mano y la beso. – Adiós.

Adam cruzo la puerta, mientras que yo me quede de pie por varios minutos, analizando y digiriendo todo lo que Adam había confesado, todo ha sido muy rápido, di un gran suspiro, me giré y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue la correspondencia que Adam había recogido, busque entre ellas la carta de la BSAA, pero ya no estaba…


	14. El amante

Cap. 13

Mi estado de ánimo era bastante neutral. Estaba contenta de saber que Adam había vuelto, pero la muerte de Chris aun seguía angustiándome.

- Lamento la perdida de tu amigo Alice - me dio su pésame Gregorio.

- Si, yo también lo lamento, y mucho. - le contesté.

Era hora de volver al trabajo, busque mi delantal blanco, el cual contenía mi nombre y el logo de la empresa.

- ¿Seguimos compañera? - pregunto Gregorio al finalizar con sus guantes.

- Si... - dije con pocos ánimos - andando...

Debía seguir con la vacuna. A veces el tiempo se nos hacia eterno con tratar de descifrar puzzles genéticos, no siempre el trabajo implicaba la maniobra practica, sino que también la habilidad de integrar conocimiento, y eso quitaba tiempo. Cuando el desafío era grande, se convocaba a un comité de científicos dentro de la empresa, donde se debatían los casos problemas.

- Bien, hoy damos inicio a un nuevo debate, se trata del virus C, el cual ha sido creado recientemente, este virus es capaz de... - y así fue como di por comienzo la charla.

Las ideas surgían de apoco, todos los científicos que estaban aquí concordaban con las ideas del otro. Era un gran equipo.

- Señorita Alice... ¿Está usted consciente de que... Las muestras que llegan desde China son escasas?

- Lo sé y entiendo a lo que quiere llegar, pero tengo una solución, hemos encontrado a dos personas para el experimento, una que ha nacido con los anticuerpos y otra que ha sido infectada con ellos.

- ¿Cómo dice? - varios comenzaron a alarmarse - ¿Acaso tiene a una plaga aquí en este centro?

- No... Esta persona, está viva, se ha inyectado el virus T - suspiré - esa persona soy yo...

De pronto un golpe ensordecedor invadió la concentración de la conversación. Se escucho un fuerte estruendo en la calle principal del centro de investigación, me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y miré por la gran ventana, se trataba de un accidente automovilístico.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? - pregunto Gregorio

- Será mejor ir a ver, prácticamente somos los únicos que estamos cerca. - dijo uno de los científicos.

- ¡Que alguien llame a emergencias! - advertí.

Todos los presentes bajamos a ver a los heridos.

Mientras nos acercábamos al lugar del accidente, el automóvil que parecía ser un Jeep, comenzó a sacar humo, en su interior habían dos hombres vestidos de una forma especial.

- Gregorio... ¿No son de la BSAA?- pregunte

- Si... Vamos a sacarlos... – se animo a correr.

Pero antes de comenzar a correr, el Jeep exploto. La fuerte explosión hizo que todos retrocediéramos al instante, nadie se podía acercar, era lamentable para aquellos hombres.

- Supongo que nos darán el día libre por esto – se atrevió a decir uno de los científicos del comité.

* * *

Volví temprano a casa, pero hubiese llegado mucho más temprano si tuviese un auto, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando lo deje en la BSAA del fin del mundo.

Me recosté en el sofá y mi mente se dio el desagrado de comenzar a pensar, observe una fotografía que había enmarcada en la pared, donde salía mi madre junto conmigo cuando tenía 7 años, eso hizo que me sacara una sonrisa. – Nunca tuve una foto junto a Chris… - dije con toda libertad, pero mi mente sin filtro pensó "nunca extrañas lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" de todas formas, el refrán estaba mal dicho.

Tres golpes hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran nuevamente, me había quedado dormida en el sofá por casi… - cuatro horas… - dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera.

Los golpes provenían de la puerta de entrada, me levante, encendí las luces ya que no se veía nada, mire por el visor de la puerta y mi corazón estallo – Adam – mencione y sin pensarlos más abrí la puerta.

- Prometí que volvería… y lo hice – dijo mientras entraba. Lo primero que llamo mi atención, fue que aun llevaba puesto esas ridículas gafas.

- Creo que el sol se escondió hasta más de dos horas – dije con ironía.

- Y supones bien – respondió, pero no se quito sus gafas. – ten… te he traído un pequeño obsequio.

Adam me hizo entrega de un arma blanca, no tenía su funda correspondiente, de hecho, parecía usado - ¿y a que se debe este regalo Adam? – pregunte extrañada con una sonrisa.

- Es para que te cuides la espalda, nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar – dijo finalizando con una media sonrisa – ya sabes… con todo lo que ha sucedido…- Adam se aparto de mí y fue a la cocina - … es probable que vuelva a suceder.

- No lo digas ni en broma… - Adam tomo un vaso y lo llenó de agua embotellada.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunte mientras dejaba el cuchillo a un lado.

- No – respondió desde la cocina, luego volvió y tomo asiento en el sofá individual.

Lo quedé observando, se veía cansado, pero fingía no parecerlo. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo debes llevar ese GPS?

- Lo suficiente como para probar que no soy Albert Wesker, las condiciones fueron que no debía acercarme a un laboratorio, a una tienda de armas, o salir fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Te estás hospedando aquí?

- La BSAA me ha dado un alojo, pero no será permanente. – Adam se cruzo de piernas de forma varonil.

Me senté frente a él en un sofá y me acomodé. Miré a Adam y pensé "es extraño que la BSAA no haya tomado contacto conmigo después del incidente" luego de eso, recordé la carta que había recogido Adam. – sabes… ¿Dónde quedo la carta de la BSAA que recogiste el día de ayer?

- ¿Carta? Las dejé todas juntas en ese montón – indico con el dedo el esquinero de la entrada.

- Pues no lo está. – confesé.

- ¿Insinúas algo Alice? – pregunto alzando un poco su mentón.

- …No… - tarde en contestar, esa pregunta me incomodo. - ¿puedes quitarte esas gafas? Estas dentro de mi casa y créeme que cuando hablo con alguien, lo hago mirándola a los ojos. – el silencio invadió la habitación, cerré un momento mis ojos y suspiré – lo siento, pero… me recuerdas a Wesker.

Adam no se inmuto en expresar nada, con lentitud se quito las gafas y las guardo en su abrigo negro. – No te preocupes – dijo con frialdad.

Después de que el silencio otorgara en la habitación, Adam pregunto:

- ¿sigues trabajando en los laboratorios?

- Si, hace tres meses comencé a trabajar nuevamente.

- ¿Y en que estas?

- Estamos buscando la forma de inmutar más a la cepa C, nos ha salido muy difícil controlarla, tiene una gran cantidad de ATP que ni te imaginas…

- ¿Solo falta esa vacuna? – pregunto interrumpiendo

- …Si, las otras están listas, pero quisiera perfeccionarlas aun más.

- Eso debes hacerlo cuando todo el mundo esté vacunado Alice…

No respondí nada, lo que ahora esperaba, es que Adam me diera cases de inmunología básica.

- ¿No has buscado algún inhibidor para tus anticuerpos? – pregunto nuevamente.

- Estoy en ello… - me levante del sofá y camine hacia la cocina a prepararme un café.

Adam no siguió hablando, tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió.

* * *

Termine de tomar mi café en la cocina, pensando que Adam estuviese irritado por todo lo que ahora está pasando, pero un relajo haría que las cosas cambiaran. Me acerque donde él estaba sentado, pase mis manos hacia su fuertes pectorales y acerque mi boca hacia su oreja. - ¿por qué no duermes conmigo esta noche? - dije de forma lenta y suave, casi como un susurro, Adam giro su rostro y sus ojos miraron mis labios, se levanto de la silla, cosa que me hizo sentir que mi jugada no fue la correcta. El hombre de un metro noventa se acerco a mí, tomo mis brazos y me llevo hacia la pared, donde su cuerpo comenzó a presionar el mío.

- ¿Que acabas de decir? - pregunto con esa voz grave y aterciopelada.

- No me has besado desde que has llegado, ¿o acaso ya no sientes atracción por mí? - Comencé a seguirle el mismo juego.

Adam sonrió con malicia, acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso con una pasión bien marcada, fue un beso largo e intenso - mmh... - dejé escapar de pronto, expresando lo delicioso que era besarlo. - Adam... - dije entre besos.

Las manos de Adam comenzaron a desabotonar mi blusa, no me opuse, al contrario, quería que pasara luego a la historia. Sentí como su cálida mano se posó en mi cintura desnuda, era una mano grande y ese insignificante tacto hizo que mi mente se imaginara un leve clímax. Mis manos subieron hasta su camisa, el favor debía ser cumplido, así que comencé por hacer lo mismo. Repentinamente Adam tomo mi cintura y me levanto, donde por inercia, hice que mis piernas rodearan sus caderas. Una de mis manos comenzó a jugar en su nuca, sentí su corto cabello suave, acaricie su cabeza con mis dedos.

Sorpresivamente Adam sube con rapidez las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, su velocidad hizo que me descompensara un poco, miré a Adam aun en sus brazos y pensé "espero que en la cama no me haga la misma gracia"

Mi lengua siguió jugando con la suya, nuestros ojos cerrados imaginaban nuestros cuerpos con solo el tacto, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud, sus pectorales eran extremadamente fuertes y poderosos, sus músculos serratos estaban muy bien marcados en su cuerpo, su abdomen era envidiable para un hombre de cincuenta años, todo estaba muy bien posicionado.

Adam buscó en mi espalda el brasier de mi ropa interior superior, no tuvo problemas con desatar el insignificante puzzle, de todas formas, tenía un C.I de 160. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y ambos nos recostamos en la cama. Mientras Adam se quitaba su camisa desabotonada yo me acomodaba para que usáramos todo el espacio que la cama nos proporcionaba. Adam me siguió, y busco nuevamente mis labios.

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, deje escapar un suspiro y mi mente inmediatamente recordó lo que pasó anoche. Estire mi cuerpo, donde extrañamente lo sentía adolorido, observe la cama, pero Adam no estaba.

Camine con mi bata azul por la casa, pero Adam se había ido, tal cual como un amante que viene y luego va. Fui al baño, debía alistarme para ir a trabajar, pero al desvestirme me encontré con la sorpresa de que en uno de mis brazos había hematomas de diversos tamaños, no eran muchos, pero daba la impresión de que alguien me había golpeado. - ¿pero qué diablos? – ¿acaso Adam fue lo bastante brusco como para apretar tan fuerte mi piel? Por la misma razón mi cuerpo se sentía algo cansado.

* * *

- Ten Alice, ha llegado otro encargo desde China, se trata del virus G. – dijo Gregorio.

- ¿El virus G? ¿porque aun se empeñan en mandar virus que ya han sido inhibidos? – pregunte extrañada.

- No lo sé – respondió Gregorio – pero será mejor que informe inmediatamente a China.

Salí del laboratorio y busque a la secretaria encargada de hacer todos los contactos, pero no estaba en su escritorio.

- Hola… disculpa – escuche de pronto una voz femenina.

- ¿Sí? – se trataba de una chica que parecía buscar algo.

- ¿Eres Alice Baudelaire? – me pregunto la civil.

- Si… ¿necesitas algo? – pregunte con intención de ayudarla.

- Claro, necesito hablar contigo – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿me darías unos minutos?

- ¿Y tú eres…?

- Me llamo Claire Redfield, es un gusto.


	15. Cicatrices que marcan la diferencia

**Hola a aquellos que leerán este capítulo, solo debo informar que esta parte, al final, tiene un alto contenido +18, están advertidos hahahaa, Gracias. **

* * *

Cap. 15

- Eres... La hermana de Chris... - conteste asombrada.

- Si, ¿Chris te ha contado sobre mí?

La mujer se veía muy amable y dulce, sentía que podía llegar a ella con facilidad. - Creo que más de alguna vez te ha mencionado.

- Puedo decir lo mismo, Chris no ha dejado de hablar de ti de hecho siento que casi nos conocemos.

Automáticamente mi rostro torno un reflejo de preocupación y tristeza - lamento mucho lo que paso con Chris... la BSAA no me ha informado de nada, no han querido tomar contacto conmigo.

- Si, yo también lamento lo que paso, fue muy afortunado el poder salir adelante, de no ser por... Tu amigo, Adam, Chris hubiera muerto.

Fruncí mi ceño, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Había escuchado bien? - ¿Que dices? ¿Chris está vivo? - Mi mano tomo el brazo de Claire, dando a entender de lo que decía no podía ser una broma.

- Si Alice, Chris está vivo... Adam fue quien lo ayudo a salir de China.

- ¿Adam? - Adam... ¿Me mintió?. De pronto me comencé a sentir mal, tenía ganas de vomitar, me sentía confundida, tomé asiento y respire lentamente - ¿Donde está Chris en estos momentos?

- Alice… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

- Adam me dijo que... Chris había muerto.

- ¿Adam? Pero Alice... Adam... Nadie sabe donde esta... Esta desaparecido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que acabas de decir?, dime que esto no es un broma... Porque créeme que es de muy mal gusto.

- Alice, yo no juego con la desaparición de las personas - Claire se arrodillo y me miro de frente - ¿por qué todo te parece tan extraño? - Luego Claire saco un especie de papel de su bolso - toma, creo que esto ayudara a que entiendas mejor las cosas...

Recibí una carta que estaba a mi nombre, la abrí rápidamente y vi que estaba firmada por Chris hace dos días.

_Mí querida Alice:_

_No sabes cuando me alegro de saber que estas bien, que estas a salvo y que llevas una vida sin interrupciones en tu hogar, por lo menos he cumplido uno de mis objetivos en la misión hacia China, verte a salvo. _

_Me encuentro aquí en Nueva York, en un cuarto secreto, solamente la BSAA sabe que aun sigo con vida, la razón es porque existen enemigos en buscar de mi muerte, estos han sido enviados por Wesker, quien aun sigue vivo, nadie sabe de su paradero, la BSAA aun lo sigue buscando. Si alguna vez la BSAA te ha informado de mi muerte o que mi búsqueda finalizara dentro de los siguientes días, solo fue por seguridad. _

_Debes tener cuidado, si Wesker aun sigue vivo, el será capaz de mandar a sus mercenarios en tu búsqueda, pero desconocemos cuáles serán sus próximos objetivos, la BSAA ya no se quiere hacer responsable por los civiles. Las cosas no andan muy bien. _

_Lamento mucho lo sucedido con Adam, después de que me llevo en un Helicóptero hacia los Estados Unidos, nunca supe de él, lamento mucho no haberlo salvado, pero mi estado era tan crítico, perdí la conciencia. En cuanto llegué a un hospital, decidieron inducirme un coma, ya que mi vida estaba en riesgo, ahora me encuentro en recuperación, he tardado mucho en reponerme, pero aun no estoy en un cien por ciento estable. _

_El motivo del porque nunca te llamé, es porque me lo tenían prohibido, es por eso que hice llegar esta carta a través de Claire, quien siendo una civil sirve de camuflaje para nuestra comunicación. _

_Nos veremos pronto Alice, mi hermana se quedara unos días en la ciudad, espero pueda ayudarte en lo que necesites. _

_ATTE. CHRIS REDFIELD. _

_14 de septiembre _

Mi respiración se agito repentinamente. - Claire... creo que Wesker está en mi casa.

- ¿Qué? - dijo alarmada.

- Aun no estoy segura de saber si verdaderamente es Wesker... - luego recordé las claves que habíamos inventado con Adam en nuestro viaje a la BSAA, pero había uno primordial... Su cicatriz. - ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? - mis manos se fueron a mi rostro, dejando libre la carta de Chris. ¿Por qué me había confiado tanto en que él era Adam? Si era Wesker, ¿cuáles serían sus motivos de convivir conmigo?

- Alice... - Claire se acerco preocupada.

El había sido quien robo la carta de la BSAA... El cuchillo que me obsequio tal vez era de Adam o de alguien quien recientemente había matado, y el muy maldito me lo obsequio... Y la pasada noche... Había hecho el amor conmigo.

- Alice, ¿quieres decir que hay un clon en esta ciudad? ¿Cómo fue que llego hasta ti?

- Aun no estoy completamente segura de que sea Wesker - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero por dentro, la rabia me consumía de a poco - ... Pero tengo un punto importante para desenmascararlo, Claire, debes ayudarme.

- Debo avisarle a Chris... - Dijo Claire al instante.

- No! Si lo haces, va a ser capaz de trasladarse hasta acá... Y no quiero arriesgar su vida nuevamente, Claire, por favor, no lo llames, ¿conoces a alguien de la BSAA en quien podemos confiar?

- Creo que sí conozco a alguien, Alice... ¿Qué harás por ahora?

- Buscare la forma de ver su cicatriz...

A la habitación entró Gregorio - Alice, ¿qué sucede, porque te has tardado tanto?... ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunto preocupado al ver que mis ojos estaban llorosos.

Al ver a Gregorio una idea llego a mi cabeza, era bastante arriesgado, pero parecía ser la única salida para matar de una vez por todas a Wesker.

- Gregorio, debemos terminar con la vacuna inhibidora...

* * *

Claire escuchó mi idea antes de que se marchara, le pareció arriesgado, pero si resultaba como queríamos, tendríamos asegurada la muerte de Wesker, pero antes, debíamos terminar con aquel inhibidor, además de estar segura que el clon que estaba en mi casa, era Wesker.

No pude seguir trabajando ese día por la tarde, así que solo me limite a dejarle instrucciones a Gregorio.

Llegue a mi casa, todo estaba oscuro, encendí las luces esperando a no ver al clon sentado como un maldito psicópata, pero no estaba.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con mi habitación, la cual estaba bastante desordenada, ese fue el recuerdo que quedo, la noche en que el clon y yo habíamos...

- Alice... - dijo su voz a mis espaldas.

Di un pequeño salto provocado por el susto que el clon hizo de pronto. Me gire rápidamente y allí estaba el maldito. Su ropa había cambiado, no era la misma, ahora llevaba una camisa azul junto a una chaqueta negra de cuero, además de unos pantalones negros que no eran Jeans sino más bien de tela.

- Estoy comenzando a odiar esa forma de ser tuya... - me di media vuelta y deje mis cosas sobre la cama desarmada.

- No pensaba esperarte y quedarme toda la tarde fuera de la casa cuando puedo entrar por la ventana... - Dijo el clon siguiéndome.

- Me puedes... Dar un momento a solas, ¿por favor? Necesito... Cambiar mi atuendo. - dije dándole la espalda mientras buscaba qué otra cosa ponerme.

- ¿Es necesario? Te recuerdo que ayer memorice cada centímetro de tu cuerpo... Alice. - rápidamente llegaron pasajeros recuerdos a mi memoria, el cuerpo desnudo del clon sobre el mío en medio de un conflictivo acto sexual.

-...aun así necesito estar un momento sola... No tuve un buen día - dije sin saber con qué otra cosa podría excusarme.

- Esta bien, me iré entonces… nos veremos dentro de tres días... - dijo el clon saliendo de la habitación.

- No, Adam... No te vayas - no era una buena idea que se fuera por tanto tiempo- ... Pero que descortés soy... - dije arrepentida pensando en un nuevo plan - ya... No importa, ¿quieres? - me quite la blusa en frente del clon, donde solo quedaba mi ropa interior para que pudiera rememorar lo que paso anoche, antes de quitar mis ojos de su rostro satisfecho, me di cuenta que el clon expreso una leve sonrisa. - Me siento... Tan cansada - exprese de forma exagerada mientras pasaba por su lado - creo que tomare un baño... - abrí la puerta del baño y la deje abierta. Me quite lo que me quedaba de ropa quedando solo en ropa interior. Sentí la presencia del clon frente a la puerta, al parecer le gustaba observar. Gire un poco mi rostro y lo mire desde mi hombro - ¿no me acompañas Wesker? - ¿que acababa de decir? ¿Wesker? Pero el clon no se molesto en lo absoluto, se acerco a mí sin expresar nada, tomo mi cintura y acerco con mi nuca mi rostro para besarlo.

Para mi gran suerte, había dos gigantescos espejos en el amplio baño, uno frente al otro, era esa la oportunidad de poder ver la verdadera identidad del clon. Comencé a romper su camisa, donde alguno de los botones salieron disparados hacia el suelo, se la quite mientras aun nos besábamos y busque el ángulo perfecto para ver su espalda a través del espejo, pero Adam fue más rápido, me sentó sobre el lavamanos. El clon abrió mis piernas para estar más cerca de mí, mientras besaba mi cuello cerré los ojos para dejar de sentir esas cosquillas que invadían mi estomago, solo podía pensar queel hombre que estaba besando mi cuerpo, solo se trataría de Adam, quien de verdad me amaba, pero el juego era mucho más fuerte que yo.

El clon bajó la copa de mi sostén y dejo que mis pechos se hicieran presentes, acaricio uno de ellos con ternura, el roce de su mano con mi pezón hizo que una chispa eléctrica recorriera mi espina dorsal - ... Basta... - suplique en voz baja. El rubio hombre de voz muy característica pregunto. Desafortunadamente no podía ver a través del otro espejo, ya que el clon no me dejaba ver nada.

- ¿Por qué suplicas?- tomo mis manos y las llevo al cierre de su pantalón. - podrías hacerme el favor, ¿no Alice? - dijo en voz baja, se acerco un poco más a mi rostro para buscar mis labios. Mientras seguía besándolo, mis manos quitaron el botón y el cierre de su pantalón, donde dejaron ver la ultima tela de ropa que cubría su intrigante sexo. - Vamos... Continua Alice... - dijo con esa provocadora voz que a cualquier mujer podría cautivar.

Una de mis manos se adentro para poder sacar su miembro, el mismo miembro grueso que me entrego todo el placer del mundo en una noche que lamentablemente aun seguía siendo inolvidable. Estaba duro y levemente erecto. Me excite al ver el pene del clon de Albert Wesker, un miembro envidiable para muchos hombres de seguro. Solo atine a jugar con él.

El clon tomó mi antebrazo que estaba desocupado y lo apretó, eso significaba que hacia bien mi trabajo, eso provoco que el clon se acercara mucho mas a mí, tanto que mi espalda toco el espejo. Mientras aun manejaba su miembro, se escucharon respiraciones entrecortadas que saliendo por su nariz. Mi brazo se soltó de su brutalidad y lleve mi mano a su nuca, tratando de buscar algún indicio de alguna cicatriz, pero mi tacto era tan inútil como la BSAA. Sin interpretar su movimiento, el clon tomó mi cuello en forma brutal, su mano no ejerció presión pero si un leve empujón. ¿Lo disfrutaba tanto como yo lo hacía? Tampoco llegue a entender cómo pudo romper mis pantaletas con una sola mano. El clon tomo su miembro y me penetro con profundidad. Deje escapar un leve gemido y el clon sonrió. Sus movimientos eran lentos, parecían que olas de fuego iban y venían a recorrer mi piel, era inevitable no poder disfrutar una vez más de su experiencia sexual.

La mano que apretaba mi cuello bajo hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, provocándole un placer para el masajearlos. Nuestras bocas dejaron escapar esos alientos que era insuficientes para llenar nuestros pulmones, alientos que eran cortos y acompañados por insignificantes gemidos. El enigmático hombre nuevamente tomo mi cuerpo y lo llevo hacia una mediana mesa donde solo había un mantel sobre él, hizo que me recostara y una de mis piernas subiera hasta llegar a su hombro, ¿acaso conocía todas las posiciones del kamasutra? Pero que pervertido...

- Una vez Wesker me dijo que... No era suficiente para él... - pregunté entre respiraciones cortas.

- Tal vez lo dijo... porque sabía que no podía tenerte... como te tengo yo ahora... - dijo entre forcejeo, ¿acaso debía tomarlo como un cumplido? A continuación el clon acelero un poco más su coordinado movimiento pélvico.

Estire mis brazos hacia atrás, solo me quedaba disfrutar el momento – mmhh… Adam… - mordí mi labio inferior y cerré mis ojos imaginando de que el hombre quien me hacia suya, era Adam, mi Adam. – Sigue así Adam…

El clon coloco sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a penetrarme aun más rápido.

Me levante nuevamente para alcanzar el cuerpo del clon, coloque ambas manos en su nuca, donde podía sentir algo extraño en su piel, su cicatriz.

Pasaron los minutos, y todo iba perfecto, no me arrepentía de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, el clon tenía un poder sobre mí, y mi orgullo de querer matarlo bajaba drásticamente. El clon jugaba muy bien su papel de amante, y si a ambos nos gustaba jugar de esta forma, ambos lo disfrutábamos.

- Quiero terminar en el lavamanos – Le pedí al clon mi última petición y el accedió. Su excitación se hacía notar, el clon comenzó a forcejear más sus embestidas y a liberar leves orgasmos. Coloque mi mentón en su hombro, con una mano lo obligue a bajar un poco su cabeza y allí estaba su cicatriz…

El clon había terminado con su hazaña, mientras que yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento más placentero de la noche, fue tanto el placer, que comencé a rasguñar su espalda. Me sentí agotada y cansada, me apoye sobre el cuerpo del atlético hombre y miré el espejo, claramente se podía distinguir una letra Beta en su nuca.


End file.
